Yururonpa: Happy girls on despair island
by Overlord Flonne
Summary: Being scouted by Hope's Peak Academy, Akari will try her best to be the best student and bring hope to the world. Except, instead of attending Hope's Peak, she ends up on an unkown island with an evil monochrome bear ruling the island. The only way to leave the island is to kill one of their friends.
1. Welcome to Hope's Peak Or Not

A.N.: Hello everyone, this will be my first story I've ever made. I decided to make a crossover between danganronpa and yuruyuri because I just thought it might be fun to make. If you haven't play danganronpa I recommend it, especially if you like mystery games, or you can watch the anime based on the 1st game. I will have a few reference to the game since I want this story to take place on the same universe but it's not that necessary to play the game to follow my story. Please read and review, I will take tips to make my story better, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Prologue:

Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy...or not.

Hope's Peak Academy. The goverment-funded school of privilege. This is the school where the top students from all over the world gather. The academy look for talented students around the world and bring them here to this academy. They do this in order to bring hope to the world, that is why it's called Hope's Peak Academy. They said that if you graduate from this academy, you are set for life.

Before I continue, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Akaza Akari, and as of today, I will be antending Hope's Peak Academy as the Super Middle School Level Lack of Pressence. While I'm not a fan of my title, it is my only oportunity to attend to this marvelous school. It is, after all, my only opportunity to attend to this school.

Compared to other students, my talent is nothing to brag about. This school has other students with amazing talents. We have the Super High School Level Swimmer, Baseball Player, Shaman, Musician, etc. They even have someone with the talent of Lucky Student. That talent is better than mine, in my opinion.

You might wonder what I mean with Super Middle/High School Level. You see, in this school, the students that attend here are kids that have talents. They are known as Super Elementry, Middle or High School Level. These students are suppose to shape the future of the world, bringing hope to it. The school scout students around the world and gather them here, it's the only way that you can attend to this school, and I'm one of those students.

Can you believe it? Me? I never consider myself to be special or anything for that matter. I always thought I would have a nice and easy life with my friends. Though, I'm not happy with my talent, I'm glad that I get to attend to this school. I do feel bad for leaving my friends back to my old school, but my friends encourage me to attent to Hope's Peak. In the end, I couldn't say no to my friends.

While I did left my friends back in school, some of them are attending to Hope's Peak. I hope we get into the same class so I can have someone to talk in class.

My first day of school starts today. Taking the first few steps is already getting me too excited that I want to skip to class. I hope I get to see... huh? I feel dizzy... I have to get... ...

* * *

Location: Unkown  
Time: Unkown

When I woke up, I was in a place that I did not recognized. It was a bedroom, that much was obvious from the bed in the room. I looked around the room for anything that might tell me where I was. Other than keys, that I believe it is to this room, I did not find any clues. I did notice that the bedroom had cameras and some kind of screen on the wall. I did not think much of it. I decided to leave the room ask someone if they can help me. When I left the room I was greeted with a long corridor with many doors in it and more cameras. The rooms where probably other bedrooms.

I was thinking about knocking any of the doors to see if someone would help me, but decided against it, it would be really rude if I woke up someone.

At the end of the hall there was an elevator. I made my way inside the elevator and the first thing I notice that a lot of the buttons on the pad where missing, the only ones available were the first floor and the sixth floor. Pressing the button to the first floor, the elevator closed it's doors and descended.

When the doors opened I was greeted with familiar faces.

"Akari, is that you?" Kyoko-chan is here too? Not only Kyoko-chan, but Yui-chan and Chinatsu-chan too.

"Guys, what are you guys doing here?"

"We don't know. We woke up in this building a few minutes ago before you got here."Yui-chan answered me, putting her hand on her chin, clearly thinking about the situation. Just of what I expected of her.

"Akari-chan, did you also got scouted by Hope's Peak Academy?" I looked at Chinatsu-chan suprised. I didn't know they were also attending Hope's Peak too. "Wait, you guys got scouted by Hope's Peak Academy? I thought I was the only one that got scouted."

"So rude Akari, you don't think I can attend such high privillage school." Kyoko-chan started crying on Yui-chan's shoulder. "Yui-chan, Akari is being so mean to me."

"That's not what I meant Kyoko-chan, I am just suprised that we all got scouted, that's all!" It was the truth. I didn't meant to make her feel like that.

Yui-chan hit kyoko on her head, making Kyoko-chan separate her from Yui-chan's shoulder. "Ignore her Akari, she is just messing around with you."

Kyoko-chan quickly recover from the pain and change the topic. "More importantly, since we all here, lets talk about what talent we have that made Hope's Peak take an interest in us. I, as expected, am the Super Middle School Level Mangaka." Kyoko-chan said, sticking her chest out, proud of her talent. I admit that's a nice talent. Especially compared to mine.

"Wow Kyoko-chan, I knew you were really good at drawing."

"Of course I am, Akari."

"My talent is the Super Middle School Gamer. In my opinion, I don't think that should count as a real talent." Yui-chan clearly was happy about her talent, even if she didn't want to admit it. Too bad I am not good at games, or I could've had that talent too. Any talent as long as it's not my current one.

I turn and faced Chinatsu-chan, waiting for her to tell us her talent.

"Super Middle School Level Pervert." She said it really mad. "Can you believe it? I am NOT a pervert. This school is a fraud!" Chinatsu-chan yelled, clearly insulted by her talent. She is a little bit of a pervert in my opinion, but I wouldn't be so rude as to say that out loud. I guess my talent is not as bad as I thought.

Kyoko-chan looked at me and smile, that smile when you know she is gonna say something a bit offensive. "I bet your talent is Super Middle School Level Lack of Pressence, Akari."

"H-how did you know?"

Yui-chan and Chinatsu-chan gave me a pity smile. "It's obvious, Akari-chan, anyone who knows you can figure that out."

"I'm sorry Akari-chan, but it is the truth."

"Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan, you guys are so rude" I pouted like I always did. It doesn't bother me like it did before, but it still hurt a little inside. "I could've had other talents besides that one."

Even I knew that that was not true, I'm suprised they consider my lack of pressence as a talent. It is a pretty useless talent, I have no idea how can that bring hope to the whole world. Even so, if Hope's Peak Academy thinks this is a talent, I'm gonna try my best to bring hope to the world with my talent, at the very least, to my friends.

"So, where do you think we are, Yui-senpai?" I forgot for a second there that we where in an unkown place. "I'm not sure, but this can't be normal at all. Last thing I remember was getting into the academy and that's it. Everything else is black."

That's really strange, I thought I was the only one who didn't remember that.

"I thought that only happen to me." Kyoko added, a little suprise that she wasn't the only one."

"Same here, I remember leaving my house to school, but after arriving and entering my class room I can't remember anything else."

This is definitely not normal. "Guys this can't be a coicidence. I can only remember looking at the school from outside the gates. I'm even having a hard time remembering stuff before that."

"Do you think maybe someone kidnap us?" I turned towards Chinatsu-chan. "K-kidnap us? Like the p-people on the n-news? That can't be true, I mean, us four kidnap by some stranger, that can't be it."

Yui-chan nodded, agreeing with what I said. "I agree with Akari, if we were kidnap, they would've tied our hands and feet, I mean, letting us move like this freely would be idiotic from them."

Yui-chan has a point, there's no way they would let us free like this unless they want us to escape, but that would beat the purpose of kidnapping us.

"Maybe this is like an opening ceremony for new students at Hope's Peak."

"Kyoko-senpai don't be stupid, there's no way that could be true, even if it was, there is no reason for us not to be able to remember anything after we got to school"

"Chinatsu-chan is right, there is no way this is an opening ceremony. Shoudln't we find a way to get out off here as fast as we can?"

Kyoko-chan started moving towards what appears to be the main doors to this room and grab the door knob. "We already tried that the doors don't even bu- huh?"

The door open slightly. there was light coming out of the door, that probably means its still day time outside. "That's weird, before you got here, Yui, Chinatsu and I tried to open the door and it didn't work."

"Kyoko be careful, who knows what awaits us outside. If anything, let me go out first and see if it's safe." Yui-chan sounded so serious, she must have since Kyoko-chan moved out of the way to let Yui-chan open the doors.

Taking a deep breath, Yui-chan put her hand on the door knob. She stopped for a second and open the door ever so slowly. She only open it enough so she could fit her head and take a peek outside, which she did.

"Wait, what? What are you guys doing here?"

Yui-chan opened the doors and outside I could see four silhouette that I couldn't tell who they were cause of the light from outside.

"Toshino Kyoko?"

The student council students were here too? Why? Are they, too, Super Middle School Levels?

"It's the student council members, what are you guys doing here"

"Us? What are YOU guys doing here, Toshino Kyoko?"

Kyoko-chan put her hands on her hip. "We are students at Hope's Peak Academy. I'm the Super Middle School Level Mangaka, Yui is SMSL Gamer, Chinatsu-chan is SMSL Pervert and Akari is the SMSL Lack of Pressence."

"My, my, us eight as students at Hope's Peak? What a nice suprise. Ayano-chan, we should start by you telling them your talent." Ikeda-senpai suggested, with her usual comforting smile.

"My talent isn't even worth being called a talent. I'm the Super Middle School Level Tsundere. This must be a prank, I deserve a better tittle than that. There are other stuff that I'm better at." Sugiura-san was upset with her talent. At least Chinatsu-chan and me are not the only ones upset with our talent.

"Ayano-chan that talent fits you perfectly." Ikeda-senpai put her hand on her shoulder and smile at Suguira-senpai. "No it does not. My talent should've been Smart Student, not Tsundere."

"But I always get a better grade than you, Ayano." Kyoko-chan made fun of her

"You only study on the last day, that does NOT count."

Ikeda-senpai stepped forward in front of Sugiura-senpai. "I am the Super Middle School Level Nose Bleeder, fits me perfectly, right?" She doen't seem to mind her talent. Then again, I doubt any talent would bother her.

"Chitose, that's not a talent to be proud of. If anything, it's a dangerous one"

"Any talent is a good one, Ayano-chan"

"Not when you can die because of it."

Sakurako-chan bursted in front of our senpais, screaming really loud and with an angry face. "My talent is also super lame! They gave me the Super Middle School Level Flat chested! That's an insult, when I grow older my boobs will be bigger than Himawari's!"

Himawari-chan raised her hand and hit her on her head. "Can you not bring my chest into this? It's not my fault you have no chest at all."

"What was that? You booby monster."

They started fighting like they always do. That just proves how close they are. Even if they don't admit it.

"Himawari-chan, what is your talent." I asked. Trying to stop their fighting to escalate really bad. "I rather not say it." Himawari-chan's face turn really red as if she was really embarrased.

"Her title is what should've been my title. Super Middle School Level Big Boobs."

"Don't say it out loud, it's a really emberrasing title, and not one that should be consider a talent."

I guess there's a talent for everything, but still, for the eight of us to be here it's reallly weird. Now that I think about it, where are we? The building we came from was a hotel apperantly. The name of the hotel was Monokuma's love hotel. Thankfully, no one saw us coming out of that hotel. It would've been emberassing. Across the street there was a hospital named Monokuma's Emergency Hospital. Who or what is this Monokuma? Is it a big corporation for making buildings? Or maybe the name of this city? Speaking of city, I don't recognize this city at all. There is almost no buildings here, the few ones there are seem to be really apart from the rest, only conected by a croncrete path. There are a lot of surveillance cameras and monitors similar to those inside the hotel following the concrete path too.

"This can't be coincidence guys, all of us eight here is too good to be true. Someone might have us kidnap here."

"Yui, you said that that wasn't the case a few minutes ago." Kyoko responded back. "You said that wasn't the case because we are free to roam wherever we want."

"Y-you mean we were k-k-kidnap?" Ayano looked scared. I was scared too. To be trapped in this city and by some kidnappers. I want to go home already.

"I think we should explore this city and see if there is anyone in here that might help us." I said to the whole group, We couldn't stay here and do nothing. We can't think we were kidnap until its proven otherwise.

"Should we split and explore the city or should we stick together?" Himawari-chan asked.

Yui thought for a second. "I think we should stick together, just to be safe."

We agreed to go together and explore the city. We headed to the next building. It took us ten minutes to get to the next building that seems to be a restaurant. The name for the restaurant was Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant.

"I'm pretty sure the city's name is Monokuma, both the hospital and the hotel had Monokuma as there name too." I stated.

Himawari-chan nodded. "There's is a high chance you are right, Akaza-san. We should check the restaurant and have someone confirm it then."

Just when Yui-chan was about to head over the restaurant, the door open by itself.

"So you guys are here too, huh?"

"Nishigaki-sensei?"

"Chizuru?"

"Matsumoto-senpai?"

Nishigaki-sensei, Ikeda-senpai and Matsumoto-senpai are here as well? This is starting to get serious. I have a bad feeling about this.

"So you guys are here as well, huh?" Nishigaki-sensei said. "Does that mean you guys were scouted from Hope's Peak Academy?"

"We were, but what are you doing here, sensei?"

"We are not sure how we ended here at all but if you guys are also here, then it can't be a coincidence."

"Sensei is right, all of us here is really suspicious. Something is going on around here." Himawari-chan stated. "We should really try and find out what's going on around here"

"But first, what are talents, guys?" Kyoko-chan changed the topic out of nowhere, like she always does. "My talent Mangaka, Yui is Gamer, Chinatsu is Pervert, Akari the Lack of Pressence, Ayano Tsundere, Chitose Nosebleeder, Sakucchan is flat chested and Hima-chan is Big Boobs."

Kyoko-chan took a big breath for saying all of our talents in one go.

"Well I'm actually Former Super High School Level Explosive Technician. They contacted me so I could become a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy."

Sensei was a former Hope's Peak student? How come she never mention it before

"Sensei, how come you never mention this before?" Sugiura-senpai asked.

"Well, I only went for a few months, then I dropped out. I didn't like the school, they only wanted me to get better at my talent." Sensei let out a sigh. "It is not a bad thing, really, but I didn't like idea of them making my future. I've always wanted to be a teacher after all."

Matsumoto-senpai said something, but like always, we couldn't understand what she said.

"Oh, Matsumoto is Super Middle School Level Quiet" That was expected.

"What about you Chizuru-san?" Suigiura-senpai asked.

"I'm the Super Middle School Level Twin Sister."

So we all have talents. If it is true that this is a opening ceremony for new students, then this is the best thing ever. We will be able to attend school together, maybe even as classmates. Just thinking about it is making me so happy.

"Sensei, we were investigating around this city to find any clues of where are we. Was there anything inside the restaurant?"

"We didn't found anything worth mentioning, Funami-san, but we should continue and explore the rest of the city and see what we can find."

We continue walking to the next building while mantaining a small conversation. Just to pass time, it took like five minutes to get to the next building. Not as long as last time, but still pretty far.

The building was a store. Monokuma's Mono-Mart was the name of the store. I don't know what it is about that name, but it sends chills to my back. It's like I've heard of that name before, but I can't remember from where. I know if I think a bit more about it, I will remember it.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone coming out of the store at high speed and crushing me with a tight embrace.

"AKARI!"

I didn't even have time to react what was coming towards me. I got tackled to the ground by someone, though somehow I didn't get hurt.

"Oh, Akari, thank goodness you are okay."

"O-Onee-chan?"

Onee-chan helped me to stand up, but she wouldn't stop hugging me.

"I'm not letting my sight out of you until we are sure everythi..."

Onee-chan stopped talking mid sentence. She stared at me like if I was an unkown person. Her eyes were looking at me so intense that I was starting to feel like they were making a hole in my body. "Onee-chan, is something wrong?"

"...Nothing, you just seemed different, guess it was just my imagination. But don't worry, thankfully I'm also attending Hope's Peak Academy, so I can take care of you if something happens."

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here? You are in college, there's no college at Hope's Peak Academy."

"I needed a bit more money and Hope's Peak Academy let me work as an assistant to teachers."

"You could've told me that you were gonna be a teacher, Onee-chan."

Onee-chan gave a look as if I was crazy. "Akari, I told you that I was gonna be a teacher weeks before I attended. Do you not remember."

"Yeah, I dont remember." That's weird. It is true that I don't remember much of the day I got into Hope's Peak Academy, but Onee-chan said that she told me weeks before. That doesn't make any sense. I don't remember her mentioning any of this before. I have a bad feeling about this.

The doors from the store open once again revealing three more familiar persons. They were Sakurako-chan's sisters and Chinatsu-chan's sister.

Sakurako-chan and Himawari-chan ran towards them. "Hanako, Nadeshiko-nee. What are you doing here?"

"Sakurako, Hima-ko. I could ask you the same question. I didn't expect to see you guys here."

The four of them hug each other, it was really cute to watch. Wait, if the three of them are together, then that means they have talents too? I should ask them.

"Um, excuse me, do you guys have talents too?"

"Of course my sisters have talents too, after all, they are MY sisters." Sakurako-chan said it proudly.

Sakurako-chan's little sister stepped up at front first. "My name is Hanako Omuro, I'm the Super Elementry School Level Perfect Period, pleased to meet you." She made a bow.

"Perfect Period? Is that even something they teach you at grade school?" Chinatsu-chan asked. "No, it is not. What my title means is that I'm good at everything in school. My classmates and even my teacher called me Hanako-sama for that reason only."

"See? Almost as smart as me." We didn't say anything to Sakurako-chan

"I'm Nadeshiko Omuro, I'm the Super High School Level Sadist, don't let my title worry you, my friends always joke that I was a sadist."

"Nadeshiko-nee is really mean to me, so her talent really fits her."

"Sakurako, don't go and tell unnecessary things to your friends, especially if it's not true."

Chinatsu-chan's sister also made a bow. "I'm Tomoko Yoshikawa, I was known as the Super High School Level Tea Sommelier, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tea Sommelier? No wonder you wanted to join the Tea club, Chinatsu."

"That's right, Yui-senpai, my sister inspired me to become a Tea Sommelier too. I guess it didn't work out at the end."

Those are really nice talents. They deserve to attend at Hope's Peak Academy. I wonder if I can make my sister finally tell me her former talent.

"Onee-chan, what was your talent when you attended Hope's Peak?"

She got all nervous and her face got red. "My talent is not important, Akari. After all, I only attended for a few months"

Better luck next time then. I will know her talent one day.

"I'm suprised you manage to get a talent, Sakurako, compared to your sisters, yours isn't a talent at all."

"What was that? You boob monster."

"You heard me."

They glared at each other ready start a fight, like they always did. More importantly, with Onee-chan, Hanako-chan, Omuro-san and Yoshikawa-san here, that makes us a total of fifteen. I wonder if we will see Yui-chan's little cousin, Mari-chan.

"I think we should explore the city more and try to find clues of where are we, I don't want to scare any of you guys, but I haven't seen people in this city besides us. We should explore with care." Nishigaki-sensei said.

We all agreed to explore the rest of city. We each talked about our talents while walking to the next building. We didn't discover much of the city. What we did discover was that it seems we are in an island, there where six bridges that we assume it's connected to other islands. We couldn't cross the bridges since it was close by giant doors.

What we did discover was a small shack with boats. We tried to see if any boats work. They didn't. We couldn't find anything else in it. After an hour of trying to fix the boats we gave up, I'm a little happy that we couldn't fix it. Not only did we not have a map, but if Nishigaki-sensei fixed it, it could've exploded halfway. That is something I'm not looking forward too.

"It seems we can't leave this island at the moment, the only hope we have is if there is something on the middle of this island." Nishigaki-sensei said. "At the very least, something to open the gates to the other islands."

"Well, lets get going!" Kyoko raised her fist dramatically and started walking first. We all follow her a little short while, but then the monitor that was nearby turned on.

"Um Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello? I'm pretty sure you girls can hear me." We heard a high pitch voice coming from the monitor. The voice sounded like a toy, or a mascot anime character. "Anyways, students and teachers of Hope's Peak Academy can you please go to the center of this island. I repeat. students and teachers of Hope's Peak Academy can you please go to the center of this island, it's really important." Yet the voice sounded really familiar.

I couldn't figure out who was talking on the monitor. The silhouette just seem round with what appears to be a pair of ears, one that might fit that of a teddy bear. Should we really listen to them and go? We looked at each other, waiting to see if anyone wants to give their opinion.

"I don't think we are in position to disobey the voice, they might be the one that put us in this island." Onee-chan spoke. "I suggest we got to the center of the island and see what they want, hopefully it will be someone helping us get out of this island."

Tomoko-san nodded. "Agree. Me and Akane-chan should stay in the back and Nadeshiko Omuro-san and Nishigaki-sensei in the front. That way we can protect the girls."

They agreed and got in position as we headed to the center of the island. I've got a bad feeling about this. Something is telling me that today is the day were everything goes downhill. I hope I'm wrong.

When we arrived at the middle of the island, we found a statue. The scary part of the statue was that all fifteen of us. We where in a circle facing outwards with our hands crossed. Who made this statue, does someone admire us that they made a statue of us?

"What is the meaning of this?" Himawari broke the silence. "Does someone worship us?"

"I'm not sure girls, but this can't mean any good. Someone must be spying on us." Nishigaki-sensei commented as she took a closer look at the statues. "Maybe these statues have some sort of cameras installed in them.

Just about sensei was about to touch the statue, the voice from earlier stopped her.

"Glad you girls made it here. Now I can introduce myself to you girls."

Sensei took a few step backs. The voice was coming from the statues. A few seconds later, from the center of the statue, a stuffed bear came out fliying up to the air only to land back on the base of the statue.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for coming as I told you." The bear spoke? What? And it moves? "My name is Monokuma, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Himawari, Himawari, look. The stuffed bear can talk, isn't that cool?" Sakurako-chan jumped with excitement.

"Sakurako, that's not something to be excited about." Himawari shielded herself on the back of Sakurako-chan

"Im not a stuffed bear, I'm Monokuma, I'm the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy and owner of these islands." Monokuma? Then he is the mayor of this city? "Mr. Monokuma, are you the one that constructed this city then?" The bear turned his head towards me. It sent me chills down to my spine. His name lived up to his appearance, half right is white, half left is black. While the white part looked like any teddy bear, the black part looked evil, a wide sinister grin showing its teeth and a slashed-red eye.

"That's right Akari-san. I made this building with my cute little arms." He waved his arms. "I may not look like it, but I'm really strong."

"Wow, what a cute teddy bear." Kyoko-chan picked the teddy bear. "Hey, want to come over my house? I can use you as a model for a doushinji I have plan."

"Since I havent really talked about the rules, I'm gonna let you off the hook this time." Monokuma jumped out of Kyoko-chan's arms. "I hope you girls like presents cause I have something for you." He jumped to the base of the statues and pick something from it. "Here you go, they are called E-Handbook." Jumping back to the floor, he walked up to us giving us what it appeard to be some sort of Iphone. "These bad boys give you information about each other, a map of the islands, date, rules and even your real name."

Isn't that kind of him? I thought he was going to be an evil bear for a second there. "Thank you Mr. Monokuma, for a second there I was scare, but you seem like a really nice teddy bear." I kneel down to his level so I can be face-to-face with him. "Do you want to come with us and try to get out of this island?"

He just shaked his head left to right. "You don't seem to get it Akari-san, we are spending our life in this island forever. Just like a happy family." I froze for a second. Did he said forever? I'm pretty sure he must be joking. We can't be here forever, my parents would be worried.

"What do you mean, 'forever'?" Ayano asked. "I mean, you must be exaggerating, right?"

"Upupupu, I can asure you, Sugiura-san, that I never exaggerate. I meant what I said, forever, we will be a happy family." Himawari-chan stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but we cant be here forever. We have a family back to our city. Can you tell us how to leave, please?"

"Fine, since you were nice to ask me, I'm gonna tell you how to leave this islands. Listen up girls, if any of you want to leave this island, then you can follow this simple rule: kill someone on this island and you are set free." Chills went down to my spine all the way to my legs. Kill each other? Am I dreaming? This can't be true. I mean, everything sounds ridiculous. Yeah, this must be a prank of some sort. "Kill? Do you mean, actually killing one of our friends?"

"Of course, kill your friends, anyone, I'm not picky. As long as you kill someone, you are allowed to leave this isalnd. Of course, you can't let anyone know that you killed one of your friends. Upupu."

"Ok, you got me worried at the start but now this is funny." Nadeshiko laughed. "This looks like something out of a manga. There's no way we are trapped here forever, there's no way we have to kill each other and there's definetly no way that you, a teddy bear, can stop us from leaving this island."

Mr. Monokuma just laughed as if he heard the funniest joke of his life. "If that is what you believe, then go for it, but I assure you, I never exaggerate and I never lie. I'm a bear of his word."

Onee-chan walked towards Mr. Monokuma, only a few millimeters away from his face. "If you dare to hurt Akari, I will never forgive you." He just started shivering. "Ah, such hope. Willing to sacrafice yourself to protect your little sister. You don't have to worry Akane-san, I wouldn't do anything that defeats the purpose of this game. You should be careful though, if you do decide to atack me, I can't guarantee your safety. You should read the rules of this city before you regret it." Onee-chan just kept looking at him for five seconds, then she gave up. Walking towards me, she hugged me, probably trying to protect me from him.

"Well girls, since I like all of you, I will open the doors to Island numero uno, explore as you like. Also, read the rules so you girls don't get in trouble and if you want to leave these Islands, kill someone. See you later." He jumped to the middle of the statues, dissapearing from our sight.

We didn't move, we tried to process everything that he just said. Kill someone to leave these islands? We all are friends, we wouldn't kill eachother, and if Mr. Monokumas knows us he should know that too. Since we wouldn't kill eachother, that means we are trapped in this island forever, full of despair and with no hope.

Prolouge:

Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy...or not.

End.

Survivors: 15


	2. Being Selfless Isn't The Key?

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. After this chapter, things should be more interesting. I will try to update as fast as I can. I really want to finish this story as fast as possible and as good as possible. Also, I change the title of the story since I think thise one fits better. Hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Being Selfless Isn't The Key? (Ab)normal Life

Part: 1

It's been more than ten minutes and we still haven't moved or said anything. This whole thing was really hard to process. Mr. Monokuma, a talking stuffed bear, told us to kill each other if we want to leave this island. It sounds really ridiculous, but for some reason, when he said it, I could feel despair building up inside me.

I decided to break the silence, it doesn't seem like anyone is going to say anything. "Hey um, we don't have to listen to that bear, we can just ignore him. Lets focus on trying to find a way out of the islands."

"Yeah, I agree. We can't let that thing manipulate us. There has to be a way out." Chizuru Ikeda-senpai replied. "We outnumber him, we should be fine as long as we stick together."

Hanako-chan stepped forward with her E-Handbook in her hand. "There are some rules on the E-Handbook. I recommend we read them to avoid getting any trouble with Monokuma."

We all nodded and took out our E-Handbook. When I turned it on the first thing to appear was my full name, 'Akari Akaza' on the screen. A few seconds later the main menu appeared. The menu had map, report card, regulations and evidence as options to choose from. It also had the current time, if this E-Handbook is correct, then the time right now is 10:34 A.M.. I pressed on the regulations option since it was the section we agreed to look at first.

'School Rule # 1: The students, the teachers and the Mayor, are to live their lives together exclusively on the islands. Forever.'

'School Rule # 2: From 10:00 P.M. to 7:00 A.M. it will be treated as "Nighttime." Some areas will be off-limits during this period of time. Please exercise with caution during nighttime.'

'School Rule # 3: Sleeping outside a dormitary will be consider as sleeping in class. Anyone breaking this rule will be punished acccordingly.'

'School Rule # 4: Violence against Mayor Monokuma is strictly prohibited. Destroying Mayor Monokuma's surveilliance cameras and monitors is also prohibited.'

'School Rule # 5: The culprit who kills one of her companions will be allowed to leave the island, provided her crime is not betrayed.'

'School Rule # 6: The Body Discovery Announcement will display on the monitors as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time.'

'School Rule# 7: After the Body Discovery Announcement, a Class Trial will begin shortly after. It is mandatory to attend to the Class Trial.'

'School Rule # 8: You are free to investigate the island at your own discretion with minimal restrictions.

'School Rule # 9: Mayor Monokuma will not phisically interact with the students and/or teachers unless they break the rules.'

'School Rule # 10: Additional rules may be added as needed.'

"That is a lot of rules, Monokuma is no fun." Kyoko-chan stated. "And here I wanted to have fun."

"How can you have fun in this situation, Kyoko-senpai." I can't say that I'm suprise for Kyoko-chan to act this way. Still, in a situation like this, even she must feel uneasy. She most probably wants to lift up our spirits.

"Well, since we are obviously not going to kill anyone, we are gonna be here for a while. I wanted to have as much as fun as I could. We should look at this as vacations."

Nishigaki-sensei nodded. "I agree with Toshino-san, we should just relax and follow the rules, it doesn't seem that Monokuma will do anything to us."

"How can you be so sure, sensei. I can't stand here and let that bear hurt my sister." Sensei turned towards my sister. "It's true than we can't trust that bear, but his rules state that he wont interfere with us unless we break the rules. If he really wanted to kill us, he wouldn't have put such rules."

I don't really trust Mr. Monokuma, but if sensei is right, wich I hope she is, then I guess we can relax a bit. Will he just let us relax though? If he wants us to kill eachother, I don't really think he will just let us live like this.

"I suppose you are right. Then should we explore the new island that Monokuma said he open?" We all agreed to explore the new island together.

The main island was in the middle, up north it was island number one. Going counter clock-wise the islands continue with island number two all the way to number six. They all had the same distance if you went to the island adjecent from one another, wich is around twelve minutes of distance. The wood bridge towards island number one only took us five minutes to cross it, all this walking sure makes me tired.

Island number one was not that big compared to the main island. The first building to the left was really small. If anything it looks like a small house. Walking inside we discovered that it was a beach house. It had a room with equipment to use on the ocean, a room for showers, another room for the bathroom, and the main room was kind of like a living room, it had couches and a small fridge. The only difference from the living room was Mr. Monokuma's monitor. I was hoping we could have a normal tv.

"Onee-chan, we can use this to have fun whenever we are feeling down."

"You are right, Chizuru." Chitose-senpai smiled like always. "We should use tomorrow so we can relax all day. What do you say?" She asked facing towards the rest of us.

Nadeshiko-san smiled ever so slightly. "I think that's a great idea, but first, we should focus on exploring this island, we can talk about throwing a party after with more details."

Kyoko-chan and Sakurako-chan yelled with excitement. Shouting stuff about hamburgers, hotdogs, and volley ball. Even I was getting excited.

We continue the our investigation to the next building. The weird thing about this building is that it was a motel. Why would there be a motel if we already had a hotel? There wasn't anything out of the ordinary inside the motel either. Well, besides the cameras and monitors that is, so we went to the next and last building.

Moving on to the next building was a mistake.

The building was horrible inside. From left to right there were weapons. Sharp blades, military knifes, grenades, almost anything that you could think of was inside. Was Mr. Monokuma not joking then? Did he really wanted us to kill each other?

"You girls seem to find my weapon facility." He appeared from behind us. "Feel free to use them as you like, you can use anything that's inside here." Onee-chan confronted him again. "So you think that just because you gave us weapon, we are going to kill each other."

"Upupupu. I'm not saying you should use them to kill each other. I'm just giving you a chance to use different methods. Maybe one of you will get creative and make the perfect crime."

"Why you-"

"Onee-chan, stop!" I hugged her from behind. "Don't fight him. The rules says that you will receive some kind of punishment. We don't need to know what he means by that." Onee-chan let out a big sigh. "You are right Akari, I'm sorry. Onee-chan lost her temper a bit."

"Phew, I thought I was a goner for a second there. You are lucky your sister stopped you or else I would've beaten you really easy with my final form. And I can't show my final form this early in the game, can I?" He started laughing and dancing, mocking us that we couldn't hurt him. "I'm very excited to see who is going to kill first." He walked away, still dancing, around the building, dissapearing once again.

"Lets head back to the main island. We haven't eaten all day." Nishigaki-sensei rubbed her stomach. To be honest, with all that has happen, I'm not hungry at all. I doubt the other are hungry either.

"Yes, let's go, I'm starving."

"Same here Toshino-senpai."

I guess I was wrong.

* * *

Location: Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant

Time: 12:00 P.M.

After going to the store and getting some ingredients to make food, we headed to the diner to make some curry. While the adults were preparing the food, the rest of us stayed at the tables discussing about when to make a beach party.

"We should make a big party with stuff someone normally does in beach partys, like breaking watermelons, making curry, playing volleyball and having rap battles."

"The last one is not normal, Toshino Kyoko."

Of course Kyoko-chan was the most excited of us, I know she just wants us to forget about all this nonsense, but it's really hard. We can't just forget about what happen, Mr. Monokuma has us kidnap here, and our only way to escape is to k-k-k-kill eachother. I can't take it. I just want to go home.

"It's going to be alright, Akari. After all, you are the anti-bully ranger, aren't you?" I could feel my face getting hot rapidly. "Kyoko-chan, stop making fun of me!" "Ha ha ha, sorry, Akari. Everything is going to be alright, we all know eachother, we will help each other. If you need a shoulder to cry, you can ask anyone."

"Kyoko-chan...Thank you." Kyoko-chan gave me her big smile. She is right. We are going to be fine, it was stupid of me to worry about it. Eventually we will escape this island, but before that, we should enjoy our time together.

* * *

Location: Outside The Restaurant

Time: 12:45 P.M.

FREE TIME

Everyone seems to be more relax now. After eating, everyone left to do something on their own. With the exception of Yui-chan and Chinatsu-chan, who went together to the beach house, and the adults, who said they wanted to discuss in agreed to meet back here at 5:30 P.M. to have a small dinner.

I sat down the stairs that lead to the diner and took out my E-Handbook to see what other information it had. Tapping on report cards brough up a screen that had a picture icon of our face in what seem like a 16-bit game. I tap on my icon to see what info it shows. It had a full picture of me with my three measurements, my blood type, date of birth, likes, dislikes and my talent. How does Mr. Monokuma knows that? Did he stalked us before he kidnapped us? I tapped on the other icons to see if they had info on them also. It did. Except for the talent of my sister. Figures.

Wait. He has info on all fifteen of us. He even knew some small details of us. This is serious. What does he want from us? Why does he wants us to kill each other? I...I want...No. Kyoko-chan said to not to worry about it. I need to relax. Breathe in and out slowly.

"Akaza-san?" Looking up from the E-Handbook screen I saw Chitose Ikeda-senpai standing in front of me. "Senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you and it looked as if you were about to cry, mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

She sat next to me on my right side. "So, are you alright, Akaza-san?" She gave me a serious look, this is the first time I ever see senpai like this. She must be really worry about me. I feel bad now, I shouldn't let her worry for nothing. "I'm alright senpai, thank you for asking. It's just that all that has happen stressed me a bit, that's all."

"I get what you mean." She put her hand on my shoulder. "To be honest, this has stressed me a bit too. I was thinking of a way out and ask for help outside this island. But what Toshino-san made me realize something. That we can live in peace here untill we get help from the outside. I'm confident that we will leave this island together." Smiling, she hugged me. It felt nice, almost motherly. "If you are still worry and you need to cry, you can use my shoulder anytime if that is fine by you." So I did. I cry with all my might on senpai's shoulder. Not worrying about staining her unifrom with my tears.

She started rubbing my back and hum. I don't think it was any song in particular, but the tune was doing it's job in relaxing me.

"Feeling better?" She asked me ten minutes after. "Yeah, I'm feeling better now, thank you, senpai."

"Any time, Akaza-san."

"Say senpai, how can you be so relax in this situation?"

"Well, I'm not really relax. If anything, I've been scared the whole time. I just act relax because that is how I deal with it." She stop hugging me and gave me a serious look. "I get scare easily too. It's been like that ever since I was a kid. My sister, Chizuru, was the same though. She gets more scare than I do. I had to act as a big sister, even though we are twins, and pretend that I wasn't scare the moments she was."

She started trembling and her eyes were almost crying, "This whole thing, it's almost making me go crazy. I can feel myself lose my sanity each second." She took a deep breath and smile. "But everytime I see Chizuru, I begin to calm almost immediately. I feel the need to protect her. Toshino-san's speeches helped me too. She is right after all, there is no way we would kill eachother just to leave the island. If I look at this as a vacation like Toshino-san said, then I can relax."

"Senpai..."

I hugged her just as she hugged me, and she cried. She didn't made any noise. She didn't tremble. She just cried silently, her face buried on my shoulder. She cried for two minutes and then separate from me. "Thank you, Akaza-san"

"Please, call me Akari."

"Thank you, Akari-san. You can call me Chitose then."

"Ok, Chitose-senpai."

We talk the next few hours. We talk about our childhood memories, our favorite food, etc. It was the first time that I actually felt that we could relax in the island, without having to worry about Mr. Monokuma and his rule. Senpai had really interesting stories to talk about.

We kept talking until it was 5:00 P.M., that's the time we agreed to meet at the restaurant. Chitose-senpai went to look for her sister, so I went inside the the restaurant by myself. Since obviously I was the first one to arrive, I used my E-Handbook while I waited for everyone else. Huh? On the Report Card option, it said I had new info. I tap on it to see what new info it had.

The new info was on Chitose-senpai. It was a brief summary of what we talked a while ago. This E-Handbook is amazing, it updated as fast as I finished talking with her. "Does that mean Mr. Monokuma listens to us all the time?"

"That is right, Akari-san."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Mr. Monokuma appeared out of nowhere behind me. "Mr. Monokuma, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Don't die yet." He said with a serious tone. As much as a serious voice he could make with that voice. "If you die now, it would defeat the purpose of the killing game. Besides, I don't want to be the culprit. I'm a bad liar, I would be found guilty as fast as the trial begins."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to answer your question, Akari-san. Every time you learned something from someone that you didn't know about, your Report Card on them will update." That was a nice detail and all, but something tells me that is not the only reason why he would put that kind of thing on the E-Handbook. "Why would it do such thing?"

"So you don't forget about it. It would be ackward if someone wanted to continue the conversation from before but you forgot about it."

"Is that really the only reason?"

His face turned red in anger, insulted of what I asked. "Of course it is. What kind of bear do you take me for?"

"In that case, thank you, Mr. Monokuma." Though my voice didn't show any signs that I was thankful.

"Anything to help you guys in the game." And with that, he left the restaurant.

I knew it had to do something with the game. Mr. Monokuma wouldn't be so nice like that.

After a few minutes everyone arrived and we started making dinner. We didn't talk that much. We just talk a bit, eat and left to do our own things again.I decided to go to the hotel. I'm done for today. After taking the elevator, I noticed the room doors had a picture of us on the room doors. One picture per room. It had our face on it, in a 16-bit game again, with our names below the picture. Mr. Monokuma gave us a different room for each one probably so we could feel safe in them.

I enter the room that had my picture and name plate on it. The room was exactly as I left it from when I woke up. Except for a note on the bathroom door.

'Notice: The shower will not work during nighttime. Please take a shower before nightime if you like taking a shower before sleeping.'

This wont be a problem for me. I'm normally asleep after 9:00 P.M.. I took a shower and decided to call it a day. Tomorrow will be another day. Another day that we have to find a way out of here. If not, we should have fun just like Kyoko-chan said. Lying on the bed, I started to think back on all that has happen. A monochrome bear kidnap us and said that we are living here for the rest of our life, unless we kill one of our friends. I can't think of anyone capable of doing this. Do we know the person behind this? Does someone has a grudge towards us? Or is this their way to have fun? There is so many questions that I have and it's making it hard to sleep.

Just when I was finally getting some sleep, the monitor on the room turned on. "This is an announcement. It is currently 10:00 P.M.. As of right now, nighttime has started. The Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant and the beach house are off limits as soon as no one is inside any of them. Well then, I wish you good night and nice dreams."

Not like I wanted to go to any of those places at night. I guess I was too deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice it was past 10:00 P.M.. I haven't been up past nine in a long time. I should go to sleep. I will try my best tomorrow to get out of this island. With that thought in mind, I drift to sleep.


	3. Being Selfless Isn't The Key? Part 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I'm not sure if I am going fast or slow but I do hope you enjoy the pace of the story. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter: 1

Being Selfless Isn't The Key? (Ab)normal Life

Part: 2

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong* "Good morning everyone. It is I, your Mayor Monokuma, with the morning announcement. It is now 7:00 A.M. and nighttime is officially over. Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant and the beach house are open again. Let's make of today a great day. Additional information. Everyone please go to Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant. I have some news regarding the killing game."

Mr. Monokuma's announcement woke me up. If this is gonna continue every day, then I'll have to think of this as an alarm. Wait. He said to go to the restaurant. News regarding the game? This can't be good. I knew we shouldn't have relaxed. He is probably gonna do something horrible to us. I decided not to disobey him since it will most probably be worse.

Leaving my room I found my sister in front my my door room. "Onee-chan? What happen?" She took my right hand with her left hand. "You heard that bear's announcement, right? I have a bad feeling about this, so I'm not going to lose sight of you until I'm sure you are safe."

"Ok."

Normally, I would think she is exaggerating. But since I don't really trust that monochrome bear, I think its a good idea to stick together.

* * *

Time: 7:20 A.M.

Location: Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant

My sister and I were the first ones to arrive, and the first thing we notice was that there was food at the table. A lot of food, enough for the fifteen of us. Did Mr. Monokuma made this? Is the food edible? Probably not.

The other were arriving now. They also came in groups. Sakurako-chan arrived with her sisters and Himawari-chan, Chitose-senpai with her sister and Sugiura-senpai, Kyoko-chan with Yui-chan, Chinatsu-chan with her sister, and Matsumoto-senpai with Nishigaki-sensei.

"So, what do you think the bear is going to say?" Chinatsu-chan's sister asked.

"I'm not sure." Nishigaki-sensei replied. "But it can't be any good, we should be careful."

"So mean." Monokuma appeared out of nowhere sitting in on of the chairs of a table. "I made all this delicious food and you thank me this way? Fine!" He got up and started walking on top of the table. He grabbed a boiled egg and started eating it. "I just wanted to say that I was going to make breakfast for all of you girls everyday. But since Nishigaki-san hurt my feelings, I have other news. I'm going to give you a motive."

"A motive? What do you mean? A motive for what?" I'm not sure why I asked. The answer was obvious.

"A motive to get you guys killing each other of course. I was sure you guys wouldn't need any motives but after watching carefully, I just need to give one final push and the killing game can finally start."

I knew it. He just wants us to kill each other as fast as possible.

"The motive is simple, all of you have families and/or friends out there off this island. If someone does not die in the next five days, I am going to do something to them that no one will like. I wont even say what I'm going to do to them. It is going to be so horrible that even I would kill someone if I was the one being threaten."

"Listen here you fur-ball." Sensei headed towards the bear. "If anything happens to anyone's love ones, I personally will kill you."

He just laughed. "I don't mind at all, just remember the rules." He jumped out of the table and walked towards the exit. "The food is not poisonous and wont cause any harm but I will only make breakfast, if you want to eat more later then you guys have to make the food." Just as he open the door and was about to leave he turned around. "Food is expensive now a days so you have to eat the food. Don't make me add it as a rule, we should trust each other after all." And with that, he left.

No one said anything. Every time Mr. Monokuma shows up he ruins the mood. It's as if he showed up every time we had a bit of hope, only to crush it and leave us with despair. I wanted to doubt him, I wanted to think that there was no way that he knows all of our families and friends. But in the E-Handbook, it shows that he knows a lot from us. There is a chance that he knows that we think.

We should help each other in this kind of situation. "So guys, we should eat and decide when to do the beach party. Let's enjoy our vacations." No one said anything. They all just stared at nothing, deep in their thoughts. "Common guys, we can't act this way, we still need to find a way out." Silence. I can't get their attention. What can I do?

"Akari, the Anti-Bully Ranger is here!" I grabbed to pieces of lettuce and put them in front my eyes. "I wont let that bad monochrome bear hurt you." This is super embarrassing. I could feel my face hot and red.

"Wow! Anti-Bully Ranger came to help us!" Kyoko-chan played along. "Anti-Bully Ranger please help us! There is an evil bear that wants us to kill each other!"

"Fear not! We should not listen to him and we can live happy! That bear has no power over us!" I could die of embarrassment, but everyone's spirit seemed to be higher now.

"If we just fall into despair, we will be playing that bear's game. We should work together as a team, we can find a way to leave this island, we just need to have hope and move forward."

They all started clapping. I could feel everyone's joy again. I guess I did cheered them up, but this was so embarrassing, hopefully I don't have to do this again.

"Thank you, Akaza-san. You made me remember that we should work together and together we can leave this island" Sugiura-senpai thanked me.

We decided to eat the food Mr. Monokuma made for us. Just as he said, the food was not poisonous. I guess we can trust him enough with that. After finish eating, we separated once again to do our own things.

* * *

Location: Main Island

Time: 8:30

FREE TIME

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to take a walk around the island. I don't get a lot of time by myself, might as well enjoy it right now. Ignoring Mr. Monokuma and his rules, this island is really beautiful. The weather is nice, the breeze feels nice, and the ocean looks calm enough to swim on it. Maybe I should swim on it, it is a nice weather after all, and it might help me relax a bit. I should go to the store to get some sun block and a towel

Location: Monokuma's Mono Mart

Time: 8:45

FREE TIME

After arriving at the store, I notice Sugiura-senpai was in there too. I wonder what is she doing here.

"Sugiura-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Akaza-san. Hello there." She replied. "It's nice meeting you here."

"Same."

"I was looking to see what kind of pudding there where here. They all look so good that I don't know which one to pick."

"You like pudding a lot senpai."

She blushed a bit. "I do. Pudding is really delicious after all"

"You should pick one pudding everyday, that way, you have something to look forward to every day." I suggested.

"You are right Akaza-san. That way I can distract myself from this whole mess. I should start with the one I always ate back in school." She grabbed to cups of pudding and extended one of them towards me. "Here, you should eat one with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"You don't want to?" She looked like if I hurt her feelings a bit

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to, but is there any reason to it?"

She blushed a bit. "Well with that scene you made of Anti-Bully Ranger." I blushed, I didn't want to remember that right now. "You made us have hope again. While I may not speak for everyone, I do feel that we can escape this island, I'm going to keep moving forward, no matter what. And it's all thanks to you, thank you, Akaza-san."

I felt my face getting hot. I've never have been complimented like this before. "It's not a big deal really, but you are welcome."

We ate two cups of pudding each, talking about school related stuff for a while, I could feel growing closer to Sugiura-senpai.

"Say, Akaza-san, what do you think about talents?"

I didn't expect that question. "Well, I think it is nice that people can have talents, it means they are really good at something."

"But wouldn't that means that normal people that don't have talent be useless?"

"I think that is a bit to harsh."

"I don't believe that people who don't have talent are useless. I believe that anyone can achieve what they want if they try hard enough." She was being serious. I could tell by the tone of her voice. "But then Hope's Peak Academy, a place where everyone has a talent, is practically saying that they are better than everyone else. They are the ones who are suppose to shape the future, not the talentless."

"I always tried to be successful. I study every day, I pay attention in class, I always did my best to show everyone that having a talent is not everything, that I could be just as good as them without any talent." She made a sad face. "Then I was scouted by Hope's Peak, while I don't really think my talent should be consider a talent, it's still a talent. It makes me wonder, if the reason I was giving my all was just because I actually had a talent and not because I tried. In the end, am I really better than those who don't have a talent? I don't want to see myself as better than others, but it just might be the case."

I've never thought about it that way. I don't really think I am better than those who don't have talent. Is senpai right about this? I don't think so.

"That is wrong, senpai. Talent doesn't mean everything. Maybe it is true that our talents gave us a better advantage than others, but everyone can do what they want if they really try. You are an example of that. Sure, your talent is Super Middle School Level Tsundere, but that doesn't make you smarter. You got here by your own hands, maybe your talent was just an excuse to get someone as smart as you into Hope's Peak."

Senpai smiled and laughed a bit. "You are right, Akaza-san. You always know what to say, maybe your actual talent is Super Middle School Level Inspire."

"Hehehe, if only that was my talent, I would be happy with it."

We threw away our now empty cups to the nearest trash can.

"That was a fun conversation, Akaza-san. We should do this again sometime soon."

"Sure senpai, I will be waiting until that day." She waved good bye and left. I should probably go to the beach house like I planned to do so.

* * *

Location: Beach House

Time: 11: 53

FREE TIME

I decided not to go for a swim anymore, but still checked on the beach house. After I got there, I noticed someone was inside.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?"

"A-Akari. Nothing much." She looked nervous. "I was just checking this place that is all. I want to see if this place is safe when we use it."

I guess that is expected of her. She is trying her best to keep everyone happy.

"By the way, I know I don't say this stuff a lot, but..." She trailed off, unsure if to say what she wants to say. "But thank you. I have been trying hard to ignore everything that has been happening lately, but when that stupid bear gave us a motive, I was losing hope. If it wasn't for you, I would have gone crazy right then and there." She gave me a big smile, the sweetest smile I have ever seen of her, only compare when she was a kid. "You helped me just like the old times, thank you."

"It's not a big deal, Kyoko-chan. I just did what you would have done in that situation."

"Maybe, but you acted just like when we where kids, and I don't mean just because you did all that Anti-Bully Ranger thing. You acted just as strong as when you used to."

I blushed a bit. "Well, I guess I had to do so. Maybe I still have some of that personality inside me."

We both laughed. Spending time with Kyoko-chan was always fun, it lifted up my spirit. Now that I think about it, I wonder why she changed. It's not like I prefer the old one or vice-verse, it's just that she practically changed from one day to another.

"Say, how and why did you change your personality?"

"Hmmm." She put her index finger at her chin. "It is a little embarrassing to say it now, but I just wanted to be more like you and Yui. You guys always acted to brave and cool like if you were characters from an anime. While Yui was always like the leader, you always stayed besides me, protecting me from whatever we where facing back then. It made me realize that if anything happened to you guys, I would be left alone. One day, I decided that it was enough of me being a cry baby, I wanted to fight alongside you guys, that way, we can protect each other."

"That does sounds like something you would do."

"Back then, though, when Monokuma gave us a motive, I felt like crying, just like when I was a kid, it was like if my old self never left me." She smiled sadly. "Maybe that part of me still exists inside me. I wonder if, if this keeps going on, will I return to my old self?"

"That's wrong!" I yelled without realizing. "You are strong, Kyoko-chan, stronger than you think. The fact that you can still act normal right now is prove that you are strong."

Kyoko-chan looked at me with a surprised face, then after a few seconds, she smiled. A warm, sweet smile that she rarely shows, only regularly seen when she was a kid.

"You still are the same strong Akari from when we were kids." She patted my head. "Keep it up and when we get out of this island, I'll write a manga about this situation with you as a protagonist."

"Hehehe, thanks, Kyoko-chan, as embarrassing as that might be, I would be happy if you did so. But we need to find a way out of here first."

"Yeah, we do. So about the party..."

We talked about the party and other things.

* * *

Location: Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant

Time: 2:30

We all gather to eat as we said we would.

"Ok girls, we can't find any clues on what is going on around here, why are we here, or how we can leave." Tomoko-san stated. "Of course that does not mean we should give up, we are still going to look for clues until we find one, in the mean time, we should discuss what should we do tomorrow at the party."

Kyoko-chan raised her hand first. "I have an idea, we should bring a grill make barbecue."

"That is a nice idea, Toshino-chan."

"I could make pudding like last time"

"Nice idea, Ayano. You should make a lot more than last time."

"I will make pickle radishes." Chitose-senpai said. "I am pretty sure everyone here will enjoy some." This has to be there way of helping us stay calm. Pickled radishes is Chitose-senpai's favorite dish, and pudding is Sugiura-senpai's favorite dessert.

Matsumoto-senpai said something but of course none of us heard what she said. "Matsumoto said that we could bring stereos and some music player to put some music at the party."

"That is also a nice idea, Matsumoto-chan." Tomoko-san said. " We could also do some karaoke too."

"We can also bring some chips and candy." Sakurako-chan exclaimed. "A lot of junk food is never a bad idea."

"And some beverages."

"And games."

"Swimsuits."

"Towels."

We exchanged one idea to another. Talking like this really does make me forget about Mr. Monokuma. I was worried about nothing after all. There is no way we are listening to that bear.

"Am I also invited to the party?"

Speaking of him, he had to show up right now. He probably will say something just so he can make us feel despair.

"What do you want bear." My sister said angrily.

"I was hoping I could get invited to the party. I was always popular at parties back in my days in the wild. They said I made parties very lively. Upupupupupu."

"Of course you are not invited, you can go ahead and die for all I care."

"First Nishigaki-san and now you too, Akaza-san? Since you like to be rude to me I will change the motive a bit, instead of five days, I'll do it the day after tomorrow. Maybe next time you girls will invite me to your parties." And with that he left again.

Surprisingly enough, we actually continue talking like normal, even though the atmosphere was actually tense, they all did their best to try and act as if Mr. Monokuma did not appeared a while ago.

After discussing a bit more, the adults agreed that they will do everything to make the party go well. They will wake up in the morning before the Morning Announcement and set up everything so the rest of us could enjoy the time without working. While we did protest a bit, saying we wanted to help, in the end the adults didn't let us help. We can trust them so I personally don't mind, though I did wish I could help.

* * *

Location: Boats Shack

Time: 3:45

Free Time

I decided to check on the Boat Shack, just in case there is something we overlooked. Maybe a small clue, the smallest detail can lead to the greatest clue for all we know.

After I arrived I noticed that Tomoko-san was there too.

"Oh, Akari-chan, it's nice seeing you here."

"Hi, Tomoko-san."

She walked up to me and patted my head. I love it when she does that.

"How have you been lately. Anything you want to talk about I am all ears."

"Well, I cant say that I have been having fun. Everything since like something out of a video game or anime. I just want to go back home and have a normal life." I could feel my eyes starting to sting. "But cant do anything about it at the moment. So I am going to enjoy my time with all of you."

She gave me a sad smile and hugged me. "My, my, you sure have been a tough girl. Even with all that has been going around here, you still act strong for the rest of us. Thank you, Akari-chan, for being strong for us."

"It's not that big of a deal, you guys are strong too." She stopped hugging me and stared at me.

"Nonsense, you helped us out there in the morning. I am pretty sure that was all you."

"Maybe. What about you, Tomoko-san, how have you been doing?"

"Well I cant say that this has been great, and I definitively prefer I would be somewhere else, far away from that monochrome bear." She smiled cutely towards me. "But since Chinatsu, Akane-chan, and you are fine, I can be a bit more relax. As long as you guys are ok, then I will be fine. It is not that I don't care for the others, I do, but you guys are my top priority, I am not sure what would I do without you all."

She stopped smiling. For the first time in my life, I saw her with a serious face. "I'll be honest with you. I hope you can keep this a secret from everybody else."

"S-sure."

"I like your sister a lot."

Huh? Does she mean like 'that'? "As in like, 'like' like?"

"Yes. I like your sister like that, I hope you do not mind, and this is something I should not be telling you, but after I've seen how strong you are and how you have helped us. I was sure this is something you should know about and I do hope you don't mind."

Tomoko-san likes my sister? In a romantic way? I am surprised. I mean, I never thought that she would like my sister, I don't remember that she gave any signs of her liking my sister. Then again, I am really clueless when it comes to romantic stuff. I wonder if my sister likes Tomoko-san. She does not talk about her a lot, only a normal amount of times. If anything, she just wants to spend time with me whenever she can. Maybe she is just as clueless as I am when it comes to romance.

"Don't worry, Tomoko-san, I am pretty sure my sister wont mind if you tell her, she will still like you whether or not your feelings are return."

"You think so?"

"I am sure of it."

"Thank you, Akari-chan."

"So, about tomorrow, why do you guys not want us to help out, it could be faster if we help."

"Well it is not that we do not want your help." She replied. "It is more like, we want you guys to be relax. Monokuma has been saying mean stuff all this time, we don't want to stress you guys more than you might be. So your sister and Nishigaki-san will be working at the beach house, while Nishigaki-san and I will be bringing stuff from the Monokuma's Mono Mart."

I guess they do have a good point, we should relax as they say.

"Anyway maybe we should..."

We continue to talk for an hour or so. Spending time with Tomoko-san was always nice. She was so different from Chinatsu-chan, not that she is not fun to talk to, but it is a nice change to have every now and then.

They rest of the day went by fast. I spent the rest of the day exploring the island not finding anything interesting worth mentioning. I went to sleep after taking a shower, this time at my usual sleeping time, I did hear the nighttime announcement, that must mean that I was relaxed this time.

Ding Dong, Bing Bong* "Good morning everyone. It is I, your Mayor Monokuma, with the morning announcement. It is now 7:00 A.M. and nighttime is officially over. Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant and the beach house are open again. Let's make of today a great day."

The morning announcement woke me up. I would have slept a few more minutes but today is the party day and I am so excited. Grabbing my previous middle school uniform, since its the only clothes I have, I put it on and head to the Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant. Now that I think about it, why would Mr. Monokuma give us only our school uniform? Could he not afford other clothes? Maybe he was lazy? The weirdest thing about it, is that it does not says the size of the clothes, not that it really matters since it fits me, but still strange.

* * *

Location: Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant

Time: 7:20

I was not the first one to arrived this time. Kyoko-chan, Sugiura-senpai, and Matsumoto-senpai where there already.

"Good morning, Akaza-san."

"Morning, Akari."

".…"

"Good morning, it seems that no one is here yet."

"The adults are most probably busy." Sugiura-senpai claimed. "They said they were going to get ready for the party before the morning announcement. But since Monokuma said that everyone has to eat breakfast, they most probably heading over here already. Lets just wait until everyone is here, I doubt that bear would mine."

We waited just like Sugiura-senpai suggested. In the mean time made a small talk about our plans after leaving the island. It was so relaxing, I almost could feel that everything was going to be alright. After ten minutes of waiting, we where about to look for our middle school friends when the doors opened with with such force that it made a crack on the door.

"BIG TROUBLE AKANE-CHAN! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO NADESHIKO-OMURO-SAN AT THE MART!" It was Tomoko-san yelling. She looked scared, her face was a pale, as if she just saw a ghost or….oh no, it cant be. I'm probably just over t-thinking it.

Yui-chan stood up from her seat. "Yoshikawa-san, what is wrong? Is Omuro-san alright?"

"She…She is…" She fell to the ground.

"YOSHIKAWA-SAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT."

Sugiura-senpai checked on vitals. "She is alright, she just passed out. Someone should check on what happened to Omuro-san. I'll stay here just in case she might need help."

Matsumoto-senpai pulled gently Sugiura-senpai's sleeve and pointed at herself and said something, which obviously we couldn't understand.

"You want to stay with me?"

She nodded.

"Ok, then me and the president will stay here, Funami-san and Akaza-san, you go check on Omuro-san."

We nodded and went running to the mart. I had a bad feeling about this. I don't want to believe that someone actually fell into Mr. Monokuma's trap, but this awful feeling I have in my stomach is telling me it is the worst case scenario. As much as I want to embrace myself, I know that I wont be able to be prepared for what might come.

We stopped at the entrance of the Monokuma's Mono-Mart. We just stood there, I grabbed the door handle but I couldn't open the door. My hand started shaking. I am so scared right now. I hope the bad feeling I have is just that, a feeling.

"Don't worry." Yui-chan grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Everything is going to be alright."

I nodded, I know she was just saying that to make me feel better. She probably knows that I know, but it is what I wanted to hear at that moment. Filling myself with courage I open the door. Everything looked normal, but the atmosphere felt wrong. It felt cold and dense.

"Omuro-san?" I yelled, trying to see if she would answer me. She didn't.

We walked towards the halls trying to look for her to no avail. Until we notice some red liquid coming from the survival section. Grabbing Yui-chan's hand, we headed over that section. I tried to embrace my self for what was coming next. It was useless, I screamed anyways. Yui-chan did too. Right in front of us laid Omuro-san's body, bleeding from the neck and her torso, a knife sticking out on her torso. Omuro-san was dead.

Ding dong dong ding* "A body has been discovered!" The monitors turned on and Mr. Monokuma appeared on them. "Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin!"

* * *

A/N: So there we have it, the first victim of the game. I'm not sure if this was too fast but might as well start the game already. Next episode should be the investigation and then I'll post the class trial chapter shortly after, maybe that way you might find out who the culrpit is before the chapters comes out. Bye, until next time.


	4. Being Selfless Isn't The Key? Part 3

A/N: Sorry for taking a long time to update, I had a bit of family issues I had to deal with and I also had a bit trouble on how I wanted the class trial to go. I will put the next chapter in a week, it is basically already done, I just need to add a bit more things to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review.

* * *

Chapter: 1

Being Selfless Isn't The Key? Abnormal Life

Part: 3

Ding dong dong ding* "A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin."

I did not pay attention to what he said, I was having a hard time trying to process what I am seeing. A body. Omuro-san's body was lying on the floor, lifeless. Why? Why is there blood flowing out of her? Who stabbed her? I didn't even realize that I was yelling.

"Please gather inside the Monokuma's Mono-Mart. I have important news regarding the class trial." The monitor turned off.

"Omuro-san, are you alright!?" Yui-chan was shaking Omuro-san's body, though she didn't response, she didn't move.

"Yui-chan, is she...is she?" I already knew the answer, but I just needed to ask.

She turned towards me. "I..it looks like it...I can't feel her pulse"

I could feel my tears falling. Sakurako's big sister is dead right in front of me. "I'm s-s-scared, Y-Y-Yui-chan. Who d-d-did this?"

"I'm not sure. Either Monokuma did this or..." She didn't finish her sentence. Not that she needed, I know what she was going to say. I don't believe one of us did this, we are not capable of doing such thing.

"W-what are we going to do now?"

"Hello? Is anyone here?" That voice. That was Himawari-chan. She can't see Omuro-san's body like this, it will break her heart.

"Himawari-chan, what are y-y-you doing here." I ran towards her, I didn't want her to see the body.

"Akaza-san, I came here after hearing Monokuma's announcement. H-he said something about a b-b-body being discovered. I came here to check if he was lying. Surely he must be lying, right?" She looked scared. She was trembling, obviously scared of the body announcement.

"Um...I...there is..."

"Are you crying?"

I hugged her, crying on her chest. "H-h-himnawari-chan, she-she...someone died."

She gasped, I could feel her heart beat faster. "W-w-what? D-don't joke like that, Akaza-san. It is not funny."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say who it was, she is going to freak out. I just kept crying.

"Furutani-san..."

"Funami-san. Is it true that someone died?" Yui-chan didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground. "Who...who was it?" Yui-chan remain silence, still looking at her direction.

"Who died!?" She was growing impatient now. Yui-chan still didn't talk. She tried to move towards the body but I tried to stop her.

"Akaza-san let me go!" I still tried my best not to let her go. It was futile in the end. She managed to pushed me over. Yui-chan got in her way, preventing her to go further.

"Please move aside, Funami-senpai."

"Furutani-san, please, remain calm. You are not going to like what you see."

"If you want me to remain calm then please, move out of my way."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, though it felt like minutes. In the end, Yui-chan gave up and move aside.

"Thank you."

She hesitated for a second, took a deep breath and head towards the body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled louder than I thought she would" "Nadeshiko-neechan!" She shook the body as if that was going to make her wake up. "Please wake up, you can't be dead. Who did this to you?" Her tears were falling on Omuro-san's face. I was hoping her tears would wake her up, just like in an anime.

It didn't.

The mart's door open again, and one by one everyone got here, heading towards Himawari-chan's crying sound. Most of them gasped, others just mutter some words. Hanako-chan and Sakurako-chan acted just like I thought they would.

"Nee-chan!" They both rush towards Omuro-san. "Nee-chan who did this to you. This cant be h-happening to you." She and Hanako-chan started crying. "Come on wake up, stop faking it." Watching them just broke my heart. I started crying again. My sister hugged me from behind.

"I'm excited that one of you girls finally decided to kill one of you." Of course he would be here. "Thank you all for coming as I told you, now I can explain what is going to happen next."

Sakurako-chan stood up and faced Mr. Monokuma. She still had tears on her eyes.

"This is all your fault. You made one of us kill each other, as much as I want to kill you right now, I want to know who killed her. I'll make her pay. Then I'll deal with you." Sakurako-chan is acting weird, I can sense bad vibes from her. This isn't like her, not at all.

Mr. Monokuma shivered. "Wow, what is this feeling I'm getting from you? Is this despair I'm feeling?" Sakurako-chan didn't react, she just stared at him. "No reaction? Ok, what ever, I don't care. Anyways, I came here to explain how things are going to work. First of all, back away from the body."

We all hesitated for a second, but we backed away. We didn't want Mr. Monokuma to do something to us. He stood next to the body and pulled out a E-Handbook from behind him, does he has a pocket on his back or did he...

"Before the class trial starts, there will be a few hours that you will be used to investigate the crime scene. This will give you a chance to figure out who the killer is. Since none of you are experts in this kind of things, I helped all of you a bit." He tapped the screen of the E-Handbook on his hand. After a few seconds, our own E-handbooks made a beeping noise. Pulling it out of my pocket, I received a new option to choose from called, 'Monokuma's File #1'.

"This is the Monokuma File. In it, it will tell you the time of dead, the cause of dead, and maybe some minor details of the murder case. Pretty cool, huh?" Of course not, this is horrible, why would we want to know who the killer is. "Another thing, when you find an evidence, you can point your E-Handbook's camera towards the evidence, if its physical, and say 'Truth Bullet' and say whatever information you want as evidence. After that, the E-Handbook will registered whatever you said as evidence called Truth Bullet. It can be later be used in the class trial to support your evidence."

"You keep mentioning a class trial." Sugiura-senpai spoke. "But we do not know what that is."

"Upupupu. It's simple, in a class trial, you will try to figure out who the killer is and vote for who you think it is. If you guess correctly then I will punish the killer and life continues, but if you guess wrong, then everyone else will get punished, and the culprit will be allowed to leave the island. Simple, right?"

"Punished? W-what do you mean by that." I just had to ask.

"Do not worry about it, you will figure out after the class trial ends." He started walking towards the exit. "This is all I will say for now, so the investigation starts now." And with that, he left.

No one was saying anything. These silences are becoming more and more frequent.

"I'm going to start investigating alone." This time Sakurako-chan broke the silence. For once in her life, she looked serious. Himawari-chan grabbed her hand. "Wait, Sakurako, you can't go alone. Who knows what might happen. I'll go with you."

"Hold on you two." Sensei stopped them. "I might know how you feel, but I understand that you want to find out who the killer is as fast as possible, but we need a bit of order here."

"What do you mean." Sakurako-chan crossed her arms, clearly a bit annoyed that she was stopped.

"We need at least two of us here to guard the body, if one of us is actually the killer, she might want to alter the crime scene in her favor. We need two to guard the body, so the one who is guarding the body is not the killer."

Sakurako-chan stayed quiet. What sensei said probably made her realize she is right, someone needs to guard the body. She most probably wants to protect the body of her sister, since she doesn't trust anyone at the moment, but then she will not be able to investigate.

"I will stay here, Sakurako." Himawari-chan spoke. "...Himawari, can I trust you that you will protect her?" Himawari-chan gave her a sad smile. "Of course you can. Find out who the culprit is for us and for her."

They hugged each other for a few seconds and Sakurako-chan left with Hanako-chan to investigate themselves.

"I will stay here with Furutani-san." Tomoko-san said. "I feel a bit of responsibility for this. I should have waited for her. Maybe I could have prevented this one way or another. So I'll stay here as well."

"No." Himawari-chan practically yelled at her. "I do apologize for my rudeness but after what you just said, I do not really want you next to her."

"B-but.."

"No. If you really feel guilty about it, and you are not the culprit, then help the rest of them and find out who is the killer."

Himawari-chan probably wants to be mad at Tomoko-san since she could have prevented this as she said. It is unfair of her though. Tomoko-san is not at fault here, no one is. This is Mr. Monokuma's fault.

"O-ok, you are right..."

Chitose-san raised her hand. "I will also guard the body. I feel bad for Sakurako Omuro-san. As her senpai, this is what I feel I should do."

"Ok then, we should start investigating then." My sister said. "We should be in groups and start investigating."

"Onee-chan, wouldn't it be better if we investigated all together?" It shouldn't be safe to investigate separately. We should all stick together. We need to trust each other.

She gave me a sad smile. "Sakurako and her sister left a while ago, they clearly do not trust any of us right now, and I am pretty sure a lot of us feel that way too. We should be fine if we go in groups."

The group where as follow: Nishigaki-sensei, Sugiura-senpai, Matsumoto-senpai, and Ikeda-senpai was one group, Chinatsu-chan and her sister another, Yui-chan and Kyoko-chan the third group, Sakurako-chan and Hanako-chan left as group, Himawari-chan and Chitose-san guard the body, and My sister and me were the last group. We agreed that only one group could investigate inside the building at a time since if it was crowded, someone could mess the crime scene on purpose or not. My group was the first one to investigate it. Watching them leave separately broke my heart. We should work as a group, we need to trust each other. Doubt will only bring us closer to despair. I do not like this at all.

"We should read the Monokuma File, Akari." My sister pulled me out of my thoughts. I nodded, I guess this is the only thing we can do

* * *

INVESTIGATION TIME

I opened the Monokuma File on my phone, just like Mr. Monokuma said, it had information of the m-m-murder

Victim: Nadeshiko Omuro

The body was found near the camping hallway of the Monokuma's Mono-Mart. She was murder around at 6:50am, she has injuries on her head caused by broken glass, she also was stabbed on her neck and torso(her heart), causing her to die almost instantly.

This information wont tell me who the murder was, that should be expected.

"I will check on the body, Akari. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"It's ok, Onee-chan. I'll help as much as I can. At the very least I'll look around the body." With that said, she started inspecting the body. I decided to take a look at the broken glass, there was a lot of pieces of it. There was a crystal ball broken next to the body, broken. The culprit must have used it to attack Omuro-san before stabbing her. I took out my E-handbook and pointed it towards the crystal ball.

"Truth Bullet: Broken Crystal ball near Omuro-san's body." Just like he said, the evidence was added as an option to choose from. As much as I want to be excited by this cool feature, I couldn't knowing how will I probably use this.

Checking around more I notice something else. Some of the glasses shards were thinner than the others. I wasn't sure if it meant something or not, but I marked it as evidence.

"I finished checking the body. It is just as the Monokuma File says, she got stabbed on the neck and torso and the crystal ball was used to knock her out….probably. Some of the blood on her face is dry so it is probably true about the death time. So-"

"Stop! I heard enough, Onee-chan. Let's continue searching somewhere else." I still can't believe this. Talking about a m-murder case as if it was nothing. This is crazy, I feel I might go insane if this keeps up...But Mr. Monokuma might do something if we don't investigate.

"Yeah...Sorry, Akari." She patted my head to calm me down a bit. It actually did.

Moving on, I asked Himawari-chan and Chitose-senpai if they saw anything strange between today in the morning. They were not in the restaurant after all, they might have been doing something somewhere else. Himawari-chan claimed that she didn't leave the hotel until 10 minutes before the body announcement. Chitose-senpai actually had some information.

"I actually woke up early today and went to the mart. I wanted to help the adults in anyway I could, but Tomoko-san and Omuro-san didn't let me." So Chitose-senpai was actually here with them. That might give us a clue."Anything else that happened?"

"Yeah, after my talk with Tomoko-san, she left with a box of silverware back to the beach house. I saw Toshino-san afterwards in the mart too. She was eating something and said that she couldn't sleep too much because she was excited for the party of today. After that I left back to the hotel and slept a bit past the morning announcement."

Kyoko-chan was here too? Does that mean that she is the culprit?….No, Kyoko-chan wouldn't be able to do such thing, I should trust her. After all, we are childhood friends, I know her like the the palm of my hand.

"Thank you, Ikeda-san." My sister bowed to her. "Your information was really helpful." Chitose-senpai nodded and smiled. "As long as I am able to help, I will."

After finish talking with Chitose-senpai we kept looking for more clues in the mart. There didn't seem to be any evidence that any knife of the camping hall was used. One thing we noticed, it was that there were bikinis on display, that wasn't the strange thing. The strange part about it was that there were three sets missing.

"Monokuma, I have a question." Onee-chan talked to no one. "You called?" He appeared out of nowhere like he always did. "Like I said, I have a question. If we ran out of items in the mart, what do you do about it?" "I re-stock it every day at 12:00 A.M., as long as no one is inside the mart that is."

She put her hand on her chin, thinking about the information she got. "Ok, that actually helps me out. You can go now." Mr. Monokuma made a sad faced, as if he was hurt by her words. "S-so cruel." He then left just as he came.

I thought that it was good information provided so just in case I saved is as a Truth Evidence, both from what Mr. Monokuma said and the three missing bikini set. We didn't find anymore clues after that, so we decided to go to the weapon armory, the culprit probably got the knife there, since it was not from the camping hall.

* * *

Location: Weapon Armory

This place gives me chills. I really didn't want to be here, but we needed to investigate whether we wanted or not, Mr. Monokuma would force us if we didn't obey anyways. Inside it, we noticed that Sakurako-chan and her little sister where there, investigating. They seem to be talking in a low voice. They both have their eyes red, obviously crying from what happen to their sister. I would also be crying if my sister was killed.

"Oh, Akari-chan." She greeted me like she always did. Though her smiled was not the one she always gave me. "Hi, Sakurako-chan." She didn't say anything else and neither did I. It was an awkward silence. I'm not sure what to say, 'sorry for your loss?' 'Everything is going to be alright?' I can't say that, I don't know how it feels to lose a sister, especially in this kind of situation. "Hey uhm, Akari-chan. I know for a fact that you didn't k-k-k…that it wasn't you. I know you are not that type of person. I would appreciate if you could help me find out who it was that did this." She trusted me? After what happen? "I am happy that you trust me, Sakurako-chan. I will help you as much as I can, I promise." She smiled at me. "Thanks. Come one, Hanako, we finished here already, lets go to another place." She grabbed Hanako-chan's and guided her out of the armory. Hanako-chan looked a bit out of there. She probably still can't process what happen. I feel bad for her.

As we investigated the armory, we found that a knife was missing in the armory. The knife didn't look like the one in the crime scene, but it was worth saving it as evidence. "If what Monokuma said is true about re-stocking the mart, it is safe to assume that it also applies to the armory. We should use this as evidence, Akari." I nodded in agreement and register it as a Truth Bullet.

After that, we didn't find anything relevant inside. We explored the rest of the islands but we didn't find anything that could have helped us in the case. "Akari, go back to the mart, you should be safe there, I have something else to do."

"I can't go with you?"

She shake her head, "Sorry, but this is something I have to do by myself." I nodded. "Ok, be careful, Onee-chan." She headed back to the hotel. I was scared. I was alone. What if the culprit decided to finish me off too? I should head back to the mart, Himawari-chan and Chitose-san are there, I should be fine there.

* * *

Location: Monokuma's Mono Mart

It was an awkward silence. No one tried to say anything. I can't really blame them, I don't feel like talking either. What would we talk about anyways. I decided to give one more look around the mart, just in case we missed something. Everything seems to be in place. Except for the big stereo system. It had a cracked in one of the speakers. Mr. Monokuma would have probably fixed it if it broke yesterday. So it had to happen recently. I took a look around it, see if I could find anything. On the back of the speakers, it had a little door for each speaker, probably to fix it if it starts malfunctioning. Something told me to take a look inside both of them.

What I found inside them was not something I was expecting. In one of them, I found a bikini, one of the three sets missing, covered in blood. On the other one, I found the school uniform from Nanamori Middle School, and besides it, a bloody knife. W-w-what does t-t-this mean? Is someone trying to frame one of us from middle school? Or was it someone from the middle school who did this? So, in the end, someone actually did kill Omuro-san? No, I refuse to believe that, there has to be an explanation to this.

Ding dong dong ding* "Time is up girls." The monitors turned on, showing Mr. Monokuma on them. "We can't have you explore all day, I would get bored to death, that is not despair-inducing enough. Go to the center of the main Island, where the statue is located. Hurry up, this is not optional, you have to attend or else." That was fast. I feel that we do not investigate enough.

* * *

Location: Main Island's Statue

Himawari-chan and Chitose-san decided to stay a few minutes more guarding Omuro-san, just in case someone decided to alter the crime scene a bit and use it as evidence.

No one has arrived yet, despite Mr. Monokuma saying to hurry up. I open my E-Handbook and looked at the evidence I found again. I can't figure out who did it, this is not enough evidence to figure out who was it, but that last evidence I found, the school uniform and the bikini, that could be a major clue. Maybe if I think hard enough I can figure it out.

"Akari!" Kyoko-chan came running towards me. "You got here really fast."

"I just don't want any problems with Mr. Monokuma." There was a silence. It was expected, with everything that has happen recently. What are we suppose to say anyways? According to Mr. Monokuma, one of us did the unthinkable, just so she could get out of the island. I don't want to believe it, I don't want to doubt my friends…but if Mr. Monokuma is right, and one of us is the culprit. Then what are we suppose to do? No one will be able to trust the culprit and who knows what Sakurako-chan will do.

"I was there at the Monokuma's Mono Mart before they killed Saku-chan's sister." Wait, what? "I was excited that I could hardly sleep and I woke up earlier than usual. I went to the mart to get a bikini and a snack before the morning announcement, I saw Chinatsu-chan's sister as she was leaving the mart, Chitose and Omuro-san where inside the mart, and talked to them a little bit." Her tears poured out of her eyes. I haven't seen her cry since she grew up out of her old personality. "I could have done something to prevent this mess. It only was a few minutes after I left that this whole mess happen." I hugged her. She must feel guilty about it. "Don't worry Kyoko-chan, it is not your fault. If you had stayed there, you could have been the victim. Take this chance that you have and help Sakurako-chan find out the culprit." She broke the hug and wipe her tears away. "You are right, Akari. I will try my best." She seems to be in high spirit again.

After twenty minutes, everyone was here. Even Mr. Monokuma was here. "Thank you all for coming." Mr. Monokuma said. "Now that we are here we can get right into the next step." He extended his arms and behind him, the statue started shaking violently to the point that even the ground started shaking, almost like an earthquake. After a few seconds, the statue started to rise, revealing a pair of doors at the bottom of the base of the statue. "Please enter inside the statue. In it, there will be an elevator, use it to go to the class trial, I will be waiting for your arrival." He disappeared, like he always did.

Sakurako-chan, with no fear, enter inside the statue. We all follow up a bit later, though we did hesitate a bit. Inside it, there was an elevator, a common looking one. I'm not claustrophobic, but being inside the elevator made me feel anxious. I guess being in the middle of the elevator is not a good idea.

"Is everyone ready?" Sugiura-senpai asked, though no one answered. She took it as a sign of confirmation and pressed the button to the elevator. It started moving, going down and down and down. It kept going down. Every second was making my heart beat faster, I could almost feel it breaking through my rib cage. A few minutes later, it finally stopped. Slowly, as if to make it dramatically, the doors started opening. Outside the elevator, there was a big court room. It had a giant monitor on the wall in front of the elevator. On the right side of the room, there was a big door and nothing on the left. In the middle, there where fifteen podiums in a circle and there was a giant chair, kind of like a throne chair, between one of the podium and the wall with the monitor. Mr. Monokuma was sitting on it.

"Welcome everyone." He greeted us." I hope this court room is to your liking. I spent a lot of time making this." No one answered him. "No answers? Ok, I'll just continue." He pulled a honey pot from behind him and started eating it. "Each podium has a name on it, stand in your corresponding name."

We listen to him and searched for our podium with our name. After a few seconds, we all where standing behind one. To my left, going clock wise, was Ikeda-san, Tomoko-san, Kyoko-chan, My sister, Chitose-senpai, a picture of Omuro-san with a cross on her face, Matsumoto-senpai, Yui-chan, Hanako-chan, Nishigaki-sensei, Himawari-chan, Chinatsu-chan, Sugiura-senpai, and lastly Sakurako-chan to my right.

"Good job girls, now that everyone is here, we can finally start the class trial!" He shouted, throwing the honey pot to the side, breaking into pieces.

Omuro-san's body was found on the Monokuma's Mono Mart. Stabbed two times, ending her life. One of us the is the killer. Someone decided to betray us in order to leave the island. Doubting each other, we have to figure out who the culprit is, as the chains of despair pulls us further away from each other. But we need to find out who is the culprit, not because we want her to be punished, but because it is the only way that we can walk together into the bright future hope that awaits us.


	5. Being Selfless Isn't The Key Class Trial

A/N: I am back, with the class trial. I have not so much to say this time. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter: 1

Being Selfless Isn't The Key? Abnormal Life

Court Is Now In Session

"Ok then, I'll begin with a simple explanation of the class trial." Mr. Monokuma began. "During the class trial, you will try to figure out who the killer is with the evidence you found and vote for whodunnit. If you vote correctly, then only the culprit will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person, then everyone except the culprit will receive punishment, and only her will be allowed to leave the island."

"I want to make sure again. Is the killer really one of us?" My sister asked. Mr. Monokuma crossed his arms and nodded. "Of course. One of you killed Nadeshiko Omuro-san, no doubt about it."

"Another question. Why did you put a picture of Omuro-san with her face crossed?"

"She did died after all, there's no reason to leave the space empty. Besides, maybe one time, one of the fallen might be a clue for a class trial. Enough questions already, it's time to begin the class trial."

"He said to begin, but how?" Sugiura-senpai asked

"How about the time of dead?" Himawari-chan suggested. "It should reduce the number of suspects if we know who was where at what time"

That is true, if we where somewhere else at the time of her d-dead, we should have an alibi. "Sugiura-senpai, Matsumoto-senpai, Yui-chan, and I were at the restaurant at 7:20" I said. All three of the confirm this by nodding.

Hanako-chan raised her hand. "I was with Sakurako and Himawari-neechan until 7:05. Himawari-neechan stayed at the hotel when we went to the restaurant as she said that she needed to go to the bathroom."

"Akaza-san and I were at the beach house getting things ready, while Yoshikawa-san and Omuro-san brought stuff from the Monokuma's Mono-Mart." Sensei claimed.

"I was sleeping until the morning announcement woke me up." Ikeda-senpai said. "I stayed a bit in my room after that. I did not really felt like going to the restaurant."

"I also woke up after the morning announcement, but I took a shower before heading to the restaurant." Chinatsu-chan added.

"I actually woke up before the morning announcement, I head over to the mart to see if I could help with something." Chitose-senpai smiled. "Tomoko Yoshikawa-san can confirm this."

"She did, we did talked a bit."

"What about you Kyoko-chan?" I asked her.

"I could barely hold my excitement so I couldn't sleep that much, I went to the mart to get some snacks around 6:30 because I was hungry, and I couldn't wait for Monokuma to make breakfast."

So not all of us had solid alibis. The only ones with a somewhat solid alibi would be Sakurako-chan, her sister, and Himawari-chan.

"We do not have solid alibis." My sister spoke. "While it does not make every one of us clear of being the culprit, it does help us think better on the culprits action."

"Seems like it." Himawari-chan agreed.

"Then let's talk about the most important thing about this case, the murder weapon." Yui-chan said. "Where did the culprit get the knife?"

"Obviously from the weapon facility. It is the only place where there are weapons." Sugiura-senpai said.

"No, that's wrong." I countered. I tapped on my Truth Bullet 'Opened Silverware Box' and it appeared on the big screen, just like Mr. Monokuma said it would. "There was an opened box of silverware a few feet away from Omuro-san. The knife sticking out of Omuro-san's torso is exactly like those in the silverware box."

"Then the killer took the knife from the box and use it to kill Omuro-san, right?" Chitose-san said. "Oh, I remember who had a box of silverware. Tomoko Yoshikawa-san had a box that was open."

We all turned towards Tomoko-san. "Y-yeah, I did grab that box. I took it with me when I went to the beach house, since we needed some silverware."

"Then it was you, right? You killed my sister!" Sakurako-chan shouted. "N-n-no, it was not me, it was already opened when I grabbed it."

"Liar!"

"Hey wait a minute." Chinatsu-chan interfered. "You can't just assume it was my sister just cause of that. I know her, she would not kill anyone, not even to safe herself."

Tomoko-san started sweating. "N-n-no, it was not me. The box was opened already I swear."

"That could be a lie for all we know." Sakurako-chan countered. "Maybe you open it before hand and hide it in your pocket or something."

"I-I didn't, I swear, someone else might have do it."

"If that is true." Hanako-chan talked. "Then we need to figure out who went to the Monokuma's Mono Mart."

"Obviously Yoshikawa-san and Omuro-san where there, Chitose Ikeda-san and Kyoko Toshino-san where also there." Nishigaki-sensei said, counting with her fingers. "That makes a total of four people that we know that went there."

"Did any one of you acted weird while in the mart?" Himawari-chan asked. "Just to make sure none of you are the suspect."

"Toshino-san didn't show any sign of doing the unthinkable." Chitose-senpai said. "I do not know that much Yoshikawa-san to say that she was not acting weird though."

Kyoko-chan hit herself in the head and stick out her tongue. "I did not really pay any attention to that, sorry."

"Jeez senpai, be serious for once." Chinatsu-chan said. "This is something serious."

"How about the ones with the weakest alibi." Sugiura-senpai suggested. "There are four people that weren't seen during the time of death and the next 40 minutes. I was with the president, Matsumoto-san, a little bit before the morning announcement and spent the rest of the day with her until the body announcement."

"If what everyone said is true." Hanako-chan continued. "It should be the Ikeda-san that stayed in the hotel the whole time, young Yoshikawa-san, Funami-san, and young Akaza-san."

"Actually, it should only be Akaza-san and Funami-san." Ikeda-san added. "I saw Yoshikawa-san after she got out of her room, her hair was still wet."

"I didn't even notice you." Chinatsu-chan said surprised. "It is true though, my hair was still wet after I left my room, that was around 7:07 or so."

Matsumoto-senpai said something that we couldn't hear. "Matsumoto said that there is no way Yoshikawa-san could have killed Omuro-san, hide the evidence, and taken a shower and still be around there at 7:07." Sensei translated.

"Then that means that Funami-san and Akari-san are the ones with the weakest alibi." Chitose-san exclaimed.

"H-huh? B-but it w-wasn't me. I swear!" I was getting nervous. I know I am not the culprit, but it still made me anxious that I am being a suspect.

Sakurako-chan pointed her finger on Yui-chan. "It has to be you, I bet you are the culprit." Yui-chan shook her head. "It wasn't me nor Akari. There's no way that Akari would kill anyone and I woke up after the morning announcement. I went straight to the restaurant."

"She did arrive at the restaurant." Sugiura-senpai added. "But it was around 7:17. She could have enough time to hide the evidence and return to the hotel before the morning announcement."

Yui-chan didn't say anything, she had her eyes closed and her hand on her chin. "Hey Monokuma, does the killer count for the body announcement?" Mr. Monokuma stood up from his seat. "Just as the the rules say, 'The Body Discovery Announcement will display on the monitors as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time.'"

Tomoko-san pointed her index finger towards him. "That is no answer at all. Does it count or not?" He remained quiet. Even if he was not making any sound, I could tell he was laughing inside.

"It does not." Nishigaki-sensei said. "The culprit can't discover a body. They are the ones who did it after all."

"Lets assume it doesn't then." Yui-chan continue. "Besides Yoshikawa-san, did anybody else knew about the Omuro-san's death before the body announcement?" No one said anything, we just looked at each other. "I'll take that as a no. Then that means Yoshikawa-san, Akari, and I have a solid alibi."

"What makes you so sure?" My sister asked.

"Because Yoshikawa-san burst through the restaurant door, trying to say that Omuro-san was dead, obviously she saw the body. After that, Akari and I went towards the mart and found the body, triggering the Body Discovery Announcement."

"Oh!" Exclaimed Himawari-chan. "Then unless someone saw the body before the announcement and didn't say anything, it would seem that all of you three are innocent."

"Correct" Yui-chan nodded.

"Then we are back to square one." Sugiura-senpai said. "Too many of us have no solid alibis. We have no clues now."

"No, that's wrong." My sister said. The monitor showed a picture of the broken glass. "We still have the broken glass as evidence."

Sakurako-chan crossed her arms in front of her. "How can that be used to figure out who did it. Obviously, whoever did it, did it to so she wouldn't be able to fight back."

If that is true, then does that mean that someone who does not have the strength to fight back is the culprit. Which means….

"Then the culprit is one of the us, the young ones."

"What makes you so sure, Akaza-san." Himawari-chan asked. "Anyone could have done it just to take advantage of her."

"T-that is true. There is a possibility of that. But I do not think it was that way."

"Why is that?"

"Because if one of the young ones did it. We could have a better chance against an adult.".

"T-t-then that means…" Sugiura-senpai spoke nervously. "Than Chitose and Toshino Kyoko are the only ones that could have done it. Since they were the only ones that where there around that time."

"Either that…" Hanako-chan added. "Or someone else was there."

"What if the crystal ball was a way to distract us." My sister said

".…What do you mean?" She was clearly caught of guard to what my sister said.

"That is probably what the culprit want us to think, but if you take a look under her body." My sister tap the screen on her E-Handbook. The monitor showed a picture of under Omuro-san's body. "You can noticed that there are no broken pieces of glasses under her body."

"So that means that the culprit hit her with the glass ball after she stabbed her." Sensei added.

My sister nodded. "Yes, but why would she?"

Yui-chan raised her hand. "The culprit might be an adult then. By using the glass ball, we might think that it was one of us minors since we most probably wouldn't have the strength to outmatch Omuro-san."

"The only who could have done such a thing is Tomoko Yoshikawa-san."

Sakurako-chan pointer her finger towards her. "So it was you after all! You…you bitch!"

"I already told you, it wasn't me." She said, a bit angry this time. "First, we already confirmed that I am safe since I triggered the Body Announcement. Second, it can't be an adult."

Sakurako-chan crossed her arms, and glared at her. "What makes you so sure that an adult is not the culprit."

"Because there are only four adults. Akane-chan, Nishigaki-sensei, Omuro-san, and me. For very obvious reason, it could not have been Omuro-san. And since I triggered the Body Announcement, neither can it be me."

"What about the other two?" Kyoko-chan asked. "Surely one of them could have done it."

"That is impossible." Nishigaki-sensei responded. "Akaza-san and I where together the whole time. She couldn't have done it without me knowing.

"This is taking us nowhere." Kyoko-chan said. "Every time we almost have a clue to who it might be, our evidence gets destroyed by something else."

"Upupupu, I can feel the despair building up on you girls. If you guys give up. You guys can vote for who you think it was, let luck decide."

Of course Mr. Monokuma had to speak right now of all time.

"Are you crazy?" Sugiura-senpai said, pointing her finger at him. "This is not something we can let luck decide. I do not want to be punished by a talking plush toy."

Mr. Monokuma got angry, as angry as it can get with that face, and stood up from his chair. "How many times do I have to tell you, I am Monokuma, not a toy."

"Lets continue on the case." Himawari-chan interrupted. "After all, I believe we are close to figuring out who it was."

"Really?" Yui-chan asked

"Yes, I have been thinking that maybe there was an accomplice."

"Hmmm, that does sound like it could have happen." Yui-chan replied. "After all, protecting each other will lead to a more perfect crime."

"Do we have any clue that there where any accomplice though?" Chitose-senpai asked. "We do not have any evidence that supports it."

"No, that's wrong!" I tapped on the E-Handbook on the evidence of the bloody bikini, school uniform, and knife.

"W-what is…that?" Chitose-senpai asked.

"I found this inside a stereo system, on the back of each speaker. The uniform is from our former middle school, Nanamori middle school. The bikini is the size of an adult. And both of them are covered in blood, but the knife was besides the uniform."

"That means that there was an actual accomplice." Hanako-chan added. "Someone tried to get out of the island together."

I turned towards the bear. "Mr. Monokuma, may I ask you a question?"

"Why sure you can. As long as it is not for pictures of me when I was a baby."

"Eh, no, I wouldn't." It would probably be a creepy bear anyways. "I want to ask about what would happen if there was an accomplice. Would both of them get out of the island?"

"There can be an accomplice if they want to help each other, but in the end, only the one who deals the finishing blow is the one who will be allowed to leave the island."

"So what?!" Sakurako-chan yelled. "That does not mean there is not an accomplice."

Himawari-chan shake her head in disapproval. "Not necessary. If there was an accomplice, she wouldn't know about this rule until now. Chances are that they would be confessing the crime right now."

Himawari-chan is right. The accomplice would not benefit from committing the crime.

"Wait!" Tomoko-san yelled. "That knife. It's covered with blood." Sakurako-chan crossed her arms in front of her. "And?"

"It means that it could be the actual murder weapon."

"No, not probably." Nishigaki-sensei joined. "That knife IS the murder weapon. The culprit probably left it there since she didn't know where else to hide it."

"But why would the culprit leave the knife from the silverware box?" Himawari-chan asked.

"Maybe it was to blame Yoshikawa-san." I said. Everyone faced towards me. "Maybe the culprit knew about her taking the silverware to the party, and used it to blame her."

"Then the one who knew about it, is the culprit." Kyoko-chan said with a serious face. "We might actually know who did it after all. Anyone who knew about Yoshikawa-san having a silverware box should be a suspect."

No one said anything. They kept looking each other. It wasn't necessary to try and guess who it was though. Everything makes sense after all.

"I….I think I know who it was." I said. Everyone turned their eyes on me. "Is that true, Akari?" Yui-chan asked. "Ye…yes. I'm pretty sure I am right." I know who the culprit is. I probably knew from the beginning. Maybe I was hoping I was wrong. I wanted to believe that it was Mr. Monokuma just messing with us. But if I want to save everyone, then I have to say it. I have to face the truth. Which means I need to point out the culprit behind all this.

"It….It was you, right? Chitose-senpai."

"H-huh?"

Everyone faced towards her. Some of us gasped.

"W-wait!" Her sister yelled. "What makes you so confident that it was my sister?"

"Chitose-senpai said that she did see Yoshikawa-san with a box of silverware. No one else knew about it." Chitose-senpai looked nervous. "T-that doesn't m-mean a-anything though." Chitose-senpai stuttered. "I-it can be just a coincidence. M-maybe someone overheard u-us. T-T-Toshino-san was there after all." I nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is true that Kyoko-chan was there, but she saw Chinatsu-chan's sister after she left the mart. There is no way she would have overhear the two of you."

She started sweating. She wasn't saying anything anymore. Was I right then?

"Wait!" Ikeda-senpai shouted again. "That doesn't prove anything. Anyone could have overhead her. Maybe it was you and you want to blame her so you could leave the island!" She is denial. I would have been too if I was on her blame and they would be blaming my sister. "We already said that I can't be it. I, along with Yui-chan and Tomoko-san, triggered the body discovery announcement."

"T-then someone else was there maybe." Chitose-said. "I-I-I couldn't have done it. I-I'm not capable to do s-s-such t-thing."

She is starting to get nervous. I should try and push her a bit more. See what happens. "Chitose-senpai, I do not want to believe it was you. I want to be wrong, but everything indicates it was you. Especially the broken crystal ball."

She smiled nervously. "What about it? Anyone could have done t-that."

"That's true, but take a look at this picture I took." I tapped on the E-Handbook and the monitor showed a picture of the broken crystal ball. "When I investigated the broken pieces, I noticed something. Some of the pieces where thinner than the others, it didn't match up with the crystal ball. So it means that some other type of crystal broke at the crime scene. If I am right, then it means that somehow your glasses broke during your attempt to k-k-kill Omuro-san, and to hide the evidence, you broke the crystal ball right?"

"I….I..I didn't….."

Ikeda-san slammed her hand on the podium. "What kind of logic is that? Where's your proof? It can still be someone else who did it."

"Yes, that is true, it can still be someone else. To make sure that I am right or wrong, I'll review everything we discuss and see if we are right about who the culprit is." If I am right, everything wont be the same anymore. I took a deep breath.

"I'll start from when Tomoko-san left the Monokuma's Mono-Mart. Tomoko-san left the mart with, what it was suppose to be, a new set of knifes towards the beach house. She thought that someone used the knife for something and dismiss the idea of the knife being used for a bad purpose. In reality, the culprit took the knife earlier so she could use it to kill her victim. Just as Tomoko-san left, the culprit enter the mart, heading towards her victim. The culprit talked with Nadeshiko-san normally to not show any signs of her true intentions. When Nadeshiko-san let her guard down, the culprit attacked her and stab her on her throat."

"But that did not kill her, she struggled and try to fight back, covering the culprits clothes with her blood. The small fight caused the culprit's glasses to fall off, breaking the glass in the process. Then she stabbed Omuro-san on the torso, causing her to fall back on her back and die. The culprit needed to get rid of her uniform since it was covered with blood, so she hide it where no one would normally have looked, the big stereo's speakers. She also hid a bikini to make us believe that it might have been an accomplice. Then she grabbed a crystal ball and smash it on her head to cover the broken glass of her glasses, making us think that it was used to attack the victim. After doing so, she went to her room back at the hotel and change to a new uniform, relief that no one had caught her. Little did the culprit know, is that hiding the evidence, only made it easier to know who it was. The only one who could do that was you, right? Chitose Ikeda-senpai."

I took a deep breath and let it go. "If I am wrong, then please, prove it. To be honest, I don't want to be right. I don't want to believe any of us did that to Omuro-san."

"I…I…" She looked at everyone, stopping only at Sakurako-chan's way. Her tears started running down her face. "I-it was me. I k-killed Omuro-san."

Why? Why did she do it? Why was I right? I wanted to be wrong about this, I want to trust my friends, not doubt them.

"It seems that we have come to a conclusion." Mr. Monokuma stood up from his throne. "In front of you, there is going to be a lever for every single one of you. Pull the lever of the one you are voting to cast your vote. Now then, what will the results be, will it be the right one, or the dreadfully wrong one?"

The monitor showed a slot machine. The slot machine had a picture of every single one of us, including Mr. Monokuma. Every picture of us where color with the exception of Omuro-san, which was gray. The pictures rolled just like any slot machine would do. It kept going until it stopped on Chitose-senpai's face. The slot machine started spewing gold coins, with the word 'winner' on the screen.

"You girls are correct. The one who killed Nadeshiko Omuro-san was Chitose Ikeda-san!" He jumped with excitement as if he was a kid in a candy shop.

"Onee-san...why?" Ikeda-senpai dropped on her knees, crying.

"I...I...I wanted to save our loved ones. To save you guys. To save you Chizuru." She started crying. "It is not like I wanted to kill any of you."

"Then why did you kill our sister." Sakurako-chan yelled. "She didn't deserve that. We didn't deserve that."

Chitose-san stared at the ground, avoiding making eye contact with her. "I am sorry, it is not like I chose her because I hate her or something. She just happened to be the closest. It was nothing personal."

Sakurako-chan tried to punch her but was stopped by Himawari-chan, grabbing her from behind. "Let me go Himawari, she deserves to be punch!"

"Punching her wont bring back Nadeshiko-nee. It wont make you feel better if you do it. I want to punch her myself, but get a hold of yourself."

"Chitose-senpai, what exactly happen there?"

She stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact with any of us. "After the motive, I got scared. Monokuma was going to do something to our loves one. I couldn't stand the idea of that. I love my parents and my grandma, I didn't want to risk it. So at midnight, I went to the weapon armory and grabbed a military knife to defend myself first. Then it occur to me, what if I kill one of the adults? Surely, they would not have blame one of us kids."

She wiped a few tears that she had on her face. "I overheard Akari-san and Tomoko Yoshikawa-san talking. I heard that the adults would be in a group of two, with Yoshikawa-san and Omuro-san taking things from the mart to the beach house. That's when I thought that I could kill one of them. After waiting until 6:00 a.m. I went to the mart. Yoshikawa-san was the first one I talked too, and I was going to kill her first."

"You what?!" Chinatsu-chan yelled.

"It is not like I had something against your sister." Chitose-senpai said quickly. "She was just the first one I talked to...But after talking to her, I felt bad that I was going to kill her, so I change my victim."

"So you felt bad for Chinatsu-chan's sister, but not for ours?"

Chitose-senpai hugged herself and cried. "I'm sorry Omuro-san."

"No…don't say that. You have no right to apologize for what you did." She turned the opposite side of her. "I don't want to see your stupid face. You are death to me."

"That is enough talking for now." Mr. Monokuma interrupted us. "It's about time we start the punishment."

"What kind of punishment will I receive?" Chitose-senpai questioned him. "I will accept it. It is what I deserved after all."

"Your punishment is execution, of course."

Huh? Did he said execution? Does he mean THAT type of execution? He must be joking, r-right?

"Execution? W-what do you mean by 'execution'?" Senpai asked.

"Exactly what I meant, death penalty. You did kill one of your friends after all. We can't let someone as dangerous like you around the island."

"I-isn't this a bit too much?" Sugiura-senpai asked.

Mr. Monokuma put his hands on his mouth. "Upupupu. Of course not. She should have known better than to kill one of you."

Himawari-chan stepped forward. "I'm not saying that I forgive for what she did, but executing her is too much of a punishment."

"Why did you not said anything about the punishment!" Ikeda-senpai yelled. "It's unfair that you did not tell us what it was! If you would've said something, then she would have not killed anyone!"

"That is why I did not say anything. The killing game needed to start as soon as possible."

"You…you monster!"

I stepped forward. "W-wait a minute, Mr. Monokuma. She said she is sorry. You can forgive her this time." She can't die. Not after losing Omuro-san. I can't take it anymore.

"I can't do that, Akaza-san. It would go against my rules. I am a bear of his word." Mr. Monokuma stood up from his chair and started spinning like a ballerina. "Well then, I suppose it is time to start the punishment."

"You can't!" Ikeda-senpai said. "She is sorry for what she did, you can't punish her!"

"Y-y-y-yeah!" Chitose-senpai joined. "I'll do anything, M-M-M-Mr. Monok-k-k-kuma! Just forgive me this time!"

"No can't do. There is no despair in letting you live."

"Take me instead then!" Ikeda-senpai stepped forward. "I'll take the place of my sister!" She got in front of him. "That kind of despair would make you happy, right?"

"Now then, I have prepared a very special punishment for Chitose Ikeda, the Super Middle School Level Nose Bleed!" He ignored her.

"Don't you dare ignore me!"

Chitose-senpai join her hands, pleading towards Mr. Monokuma. "Please no, I wont do it again, I promise! Please, don't kill me!" Her tears were running non-stop. She got on her knees, begging with all her might. "I don't want to die! I will do anything, please, don't kill me!"

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!"

A small stand with a red button appeared. It had a mini box with a screen. Mr. Monokuma took a small gravel from behind him, spin around mid air, and slam it down the button. The small screen turned on and it had a 16-bit colored character of Chitose-senpai. On the top of the screen it said 'Game Over', and on the bottom it said, 'Chitose Ikeda has been found guilty. Commencing punishment'. A 16-bit Mr. Monokuma appeared from the left side of the screen walking towards Chitose-senpai, just as he reached her, he started dragging her by her feet to the right side of the screen.

Chitose stood in front of everyone, her knees trembling, with tears on her face. She was embracing her sister, as if she was going to keep her safe. Just then the doors opened and a chain with a choker went flying past us towards Chitose and grabbed her by her neck. The choker closed and dragged her towards the door, prying her away from Ikeda-senpai, and as she passed the doors, they closed. After a few seconds, the big monitor turned on and show Chitose on a chair with her hands and feet chained on it. There was a box on her shoulders with her head inside, trapped in it, with a few holes on the top of it for her to breath.

Two Monokuma appeared in front of her, one with a yellow wig with a red ribbon at top and the other one with a purple wig in a ponytail. They started making out in front of Chitose in hopes of causing her a nose bleed but to no avail. A third, and angry, Monokuma appeared got on top of her, opened the top part of the box, took her glasses off, broke them to pieces, and closed the box again. The other two Monokuma started making out again. Chitose, without her glasses, entered fantasy mode and saw them as the real ones. She started to have a nosebleed, slowly filling the box.

The Monokuma moved their hands to each other hips making Chitose bleed harder from her nose. Eventually it started to fill up the box all the way. She struggled on the chair, trying to take the box out of her but didn't succeed. Soon her struggles were becoming more and more slower, until it stopped completely. Monokuma headed towards her and open the front part of the box, the blood spilling out. When the box emptied all the blood, it showed her face, with eyes wide open, but with no life in it. Monokuma got scared and closed the box again, running away with the other two, leaving the body there.

"WOOOHOOOO. EXTREEEME! I can feel my blood rising with excitement!"

"NEE-SAAAAN!"

Ikeda-senpai was on her knees. Crying with all her might, making a puddle of tears under her.

"This can't be h-h-happening. This is too c-cruel." I didn't even notice my own tears falling until I brought my hands to my face.

"Does this make you happy? Taking away someone's life is exciting for you?!" Nishigaki-sensei walked towards him. "I swear that I am going to kill you right here, right now."

He just danced. "I have no problem with you killing me, but you will be punished if you do so."

Sensei raised her hand in form of a fist and aim her hand towards Mr. Monokuma...she stopped halfway. "You are lucky that we are powerless at the moment."

"Upupupupu. Whatever you say."

"I don't want to die! Let us out of here!" Chinatsu-chan cried, banging on the wall with her fist.

"If you guys don't want to die, then forget about life outside this island and start accepting life here." He laughed as if he heard the funniest joke ever. "Well that was fun but I am tired now. You guys should go to sleep, I will have important news tomorrow." He then left.

Hanako-chan was crying on Sakurako-chan's chest. Himawari-chan was hugging both of them, also crying silently. Sakurako-chan wasn't crying, she just stared at the big monitor that showed Chitose-senpai's execution. I'm not sure how, but I could tell that she was sad. Sad that her big sister died. Sad that her senpai killed her sister. Sad because her senpai got executed. It's not like her face could show her emotions. She didn't give any indication of what was she feeling. It was just something I could feel.

Sugiura-senpai didn't move at all. She kept staring at the screen, her eyes were crying but she didn't make a noise. Her eyes lost the sparkles she always had in them. She was probably just as sad as Sakurako-chan. Chitose-senpai was her best friend after all. She doesn't have a family member to rely on like most of us in the island anymore.

I tried to dry my tears with my hands. It was useless, they just kept pouring out. My sister hugged me from behind and whispered. "Everything is going to be alright, Akari. I won't let anyone do any harm to you. I swear." For the first time in my life, I doubted her.

Chapter 1

Being Selfless Isn't The Key? Abnormal Life

End

Survivors: 13


	6. Divided We Fall

A/N: After a long time, I bring another chapter. I'm so sorry I took my time, but college got in the way more than I thought it would. I also wanted to see what other things I could put in the story that I originally didn't think of. Dont worry guys, I will continue this story no matter what. I already have an ending to it and how the story will more or less go. I just need time to add more information and make it interesting. Which I hope it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Divided We Fall. (Ab)normal Life

Part: 1

*Ding Dong, Bing Bong* "Good morning everyone. It is I, your Mayor Monokuma, with the morning announcement. It is now 7:00 A.M. and nighttime is officially over. Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant and the beach house are open again. Let's make of today a great day."

The monitor turned off. I was hoping what happen yesterday was a dream. That I would wake up on my room, on my bed. Of course, it wasn't a dream. The morning announcement was proof of that. My tears were flowing out of my eyes again. Just remembering yesterday was enough to make me cry. How are we suppose to leave the island? I don't think I can take this anymore.

*Knock knock*

Someone knocked my door. I really didn't feel like leaving my room. Nor do I felt like talking with someone. I want to stay in bed all day. Maybe if I ignore them, they will go away.

*Knock knock*

Maybe not.

".…Coming." I didn't want to be rude, so I decided to open the door. When I open the door, I saw my sister standing before me.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here?"

She hugged me. "I told you I was going to protect you, didn't I?" I remember her saying that. I started crying again. Hugging her back I said. "Thank you, Onee-chan. I needed to hear that."

I hold her hand as we walk to the restaurant. It made me feel safe. Even if only a little bit. I will use this small time walking to try and relax. I hope everyone else is doing better than I am.

* * *

Location: Monokuma's Family Diner  
Time: 7:40

Everyone was here already, though they were eating in a different tables in a group. Himawari-chan, Hanako-chan, and Sakurako-chan where on the table located at the end of the restaurant. They were eating at a slow pace and only little bites at a time. Yui-chan was with Kyoko-chan, they were talking in a low voice. Sensei and Matsumoto-senpai were eating quietly. Tomoko-san and Chinatsu-chan were eating, or at least trying. Ikeda-san was eating in a table alone, she had her arms crossed on the table with her head buried in them. Sugiura-senpai was also alone. She was just staring at her food. Not eating. Not crying. Just staring into nothing.

This is heart breaking.

My sister and I grabbed food and sat on a table by our self. I was not hungry. Not after what happen in the class trial. But Mr. Monokuma said that we should eat or else. I'm not going to risk it.

After five minutes of trying to eat, my sister broke the silence. "Everyone got in a group of people. They probably don't trust each other."

"How can you say that, Onee-chan? We just lost two people we know, they probably just want to be alone with their close friends and family for now."

"You are such a good girl, Akari." My sister patted my head and gave me a sweet smile. "You try to see the positive on everything."

I smiled back at her. It is true that I do try to see the positive on everything. It is just because I do not want to believe someone is cruel and selfish. Even Chitose-senpai. She might have killed Sakurako-chan's sister, but she wanted to save all of us. It was hardly the best option, but she was force to do so. Mr. Monokuma is forcing us to kill each other. We have to find a way to get out of here, or beat Mr. Monokuma somehow. In other words, we need to find who the mastermind is.

"So you girls are eating. That's good, I like it when we get along."

Of course he had to come out and make things worse.

"What do you want now?" Tomoko-san asked. "We are not in the mood to deal with you."

"Not much really. I came here to congratulate you guys for winning yesterdays class trial." He raised his hands up in the air as confetti started falling from the ceiling. "And for winning, I have a present for you all. Island number 2 is now open. You can explore it to your hearts content. Aren't I nice?"

Yui-chan stood up from her seat. "If that is all you want to tell us then you can leave."

"Come on, a 'thank you' is all you need to say." He left without waiting for a reply.

If Mr. Monokuma gave us a new island to explore, we might find some clues to how we ended up in here. And hopefully, just hopefully, a way to get out of this island. "We should explore the new island." I said loudly to everyone. "There might be clues on what is going on around here and why are we here."

No one said anything. They all stayed at their one place. Sakurako-chan stood up first after a few seconds. "I'm going with Himawari and Hanako alone. You guys can go together if you want to, but we are going alone." She left with Himawari-chan and Hanako-chan.

"We should explore the island in groups then." Nishigaki-sensei said. "After all, we all need some time for ourselves."

"But we can't grow apart." I said. "That is what Mr. Monokuma wants from us."

She smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure we will stay together in the end. We just need time to think about whats happening, that's all."

Group by group, they all left except for my sister and me. Ikeda-senpai and Sugiura-senpai were still sitting on their table. In the same position as if they didn't hear anything of what just happen. I wish I could do something to make them feel better.

"Lets go, Akari. They will be fine by themselves." My sister grabbed my hand and guided me to the next island.

* * *

Location: 2nd Island

Time: 8:15 am

As my sister and I entered the second island, we were greeted with a big farm. It had everything, fruits, vegetables, animals, and farm items. The animals seem to be healthy, even the fruits and vegetables look edible. Is this where Mr. Monokuma gets the food for us? Also, the farm seems familiar. I do not remember ever seeing it, but I have a feeling I have been at this farm before.

Looking around the farm, we found a basket full of strawberries. I wonder if we really can eat them. My sister grabbed ones from the basket, wiped it with her sleeve, and took a bite. "…Juicy."

"I'm glad that you liked it." Mr. Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, just like he always does. "It is hard to keep this farm going smoothly just by myself."

"So you build this farm yourself?" I asked.

"I didn't, this farm was already here by the time I took control of the island. I'm just taking care of it for you girls. Aren't I the nicest bear?"

So Mr. Monokuma isn't the original owner of the island. Then who build the farm and those buildings from the other islands? "So when did you get possession of the islands?"

"It has been a whole month."

"A whole month? Then what happen to the previous owners?"

His red eye glow, sending shivers to my spine. "That is a question for another time. It is no fun to know what happens at the beginning of the story."

He disappeared.

I wished he would answer questions instead of making us have more questions on what is going on. He obviously enjoys our suffering…but why? Why us? What is the reason he is doing this? Is someone we know controlling Mr. Monokuma? I can't think of anyone that I know who could do this to us.

"Lets continue exploring."

After walking for 10 minutes, I saw something that was impossible. I would recognize that building anywhere. It wasn't any building after all. It was the Amusement club building.

"I-impossible. H-how did Mr. Monokuma managed to get the club all the way over here?"

Everything looked the same from the outside. The sliding doors, the pond, even the Mirakuru chime bell was there. It was exactly the same as the Amusement club building. It has to be a building based on it, right? There's no way he could bring the building all the way over here.

"Want to go inside?" My sister asked. I honestly didn't. I was scared to see inside and confirmed that it is indeed the Amusement club building. I also can feel my heart aching, as if this was a painful memory. I just wanted to run away from all of this. Yet, I still nodded and headed inside.

Inside I found Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan, Chinatsu-chan, and Tomoko-san.

"I imagined you would have come too, Akari." Yui-chan said. "It can't be a coincidence that the four of us are here."

"I honestly didn't want to get in here." I said as I put a hand on my heart. "I'm not sure why, but my hearts aches just looking at the old club I was going to keep walking. But…something told me that I had to go inside. That the amusement club would have a few answers of what is happening."

"Thought so." She said. "All the three of us had the same feeling."

"It can't be a coincidence." Said Chinatsu-chan. "There has to be a reason why we wanted to get inside. And not because this is our club room."

"A reason?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I mean, if us four felt the same, there needs to be a reason. Wonder if that stupid bear has something to do with it?"

"You called?" Just as if he was waiting to be called, he came out again.

"No, not really." Chinatsu-chan said coldly. "But you might as well make yourself useful and answer our questions."

"Yoshikawa's sadistic side always makes me shiver." He was shaking and his body was starting to get red.

"Is this the real amusement club room?" Yui-chan asked.

"Why, yes it is. Every little thing that was there is still here. Of course, there are also other things I put in here too, but that is for you to find out what it is."

"Who brought the club over to the islands?" Chinatsu-chan asked.

"The previous owners of course. If it was me, I would've put the club on the main island. Maybe even make it my own room."

Yui-chan crossed her arms and glared at him. "Do you know who was it that brought the club over here?"

Mr. Monokuma just laughed. "Of course I do. I know everything that has happen in this island for the past year."

"And you wont tell us, right?"

"You are correct. All those game made you smart, Funami-san."

If Mr. Monokuma was not the one who brought the amusement club, then who? There is always a possibility that he might be lying. But for some reason, I believe him.

"If we keep searching." Kyoko-chan said. "We might find a clue of who it was or why they are doing this."

"Right." I said. "We should explore the whole island, especially the amusement club."

Chinatsu-chan nodded. "Kyoko-senpai and Akari-senpai should explore the rest of the island and Yui-senpai and me should explore amusement club. And I'm no saying that just because I want to be with Yui-senpai….Mostly."

"I'm not saying that I am oppose to the idea." Kyoko-chan started. "But why? It would be better if we explore together right?"

"There's something I want to talk about with Yui-senpai." She put her hand in her heart. "It is something somewhat personal."

Yui-chan nodded. "It's alright. I will help you with anything that you want."

"I'm telling you in advance." Mr. Monokuma said. "I do not want anything lewd on the island. I do not want to make more rules to you girls."

Chinatsu-chan turned towards him with a surprise look on her face. "Since when are you here?"

"W-w-what?"

"I forgot about you."

"What is this? Am I turning into Akari Akaza-san? Monokumariiin" He disappeared out of nowhere.

How dare he? I mean, it is true that I have low presence. And my title is Super Middle School Level Lack of Presence. But still. Anyways, I will try to ignore him.

"Let's start searching for clues then." My sister said. "I doubt that we would fine anything to get out of here, but we can still find some useful information."

Now with Kyoko-chan coming with us, we explored the rest of the island. The farm was really big since we could still see it as we went to the next building. If Mr. Monokuma was not the one who build the farm, then who ever did, planned to stay on staying on this island for a really long time. Was there a civilization before us then? What did Mr. Monokuma do to the other people that lived here. K-killed them? Or maybe….

"Akari, we are here."

It was a plain white building. There was nothing that made the building stand out except that it said 'Office' in front of the building. I felt nostalgic seeing the building. Have I seen it before? This is the same feeling that I had with the farm.

Going inside the building, there where four different doors; main office, restroom, storage, and mail office. The restroom was just a restroom, there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. The mail office was locked, of course it is.

The storage, on the other hand, was open. Inside the room, we found a lot of pots with plants growing inside them. They looked about a month or two old since they were not big yet. There was a lot of fruits and vegetables collected. Mr. Monokuma probably stores them here. Nishigaki-sensei and Matsumoto-senpai where also in here.

"Oh, the Akaza-sisters and Toshino-san." Sensei said. "Nice to see you doing ok."

"I wouldn't really say ok." Kyoko-chan said sadly. "But there has not been any sort of danger if that is what you meant."

Sensei nodded. "I get what you mean, don't worry. I do not want to sound heartless, but Omuro-san's trial showed us the consequences. There is no reason anyone of us would kill to get out of this island now that we know the outcome."

It still sounds cruel, even if she is right. I do hope that we do not continue to play Mr. Monokuma's killing game. We can get out of this island if we work together. I know it.

"So sensei, anything interesting in here?" My sister asked.

"Well…" She grabbed one of the pot plants from a table. "It seems that the bear grow fruits and vegetables here."

"Apparently he did not grow the farm himself." I said. "He said that the previous owners of the island grew it themselves."

"Even so, he must have knowledge of how to take care of plants." She show us the pot she had in her hand. "The plants in here are in perfect

Kyoko-chan"I doubt that bear will tell us how he took over the island or what he did to the previous owners. We should look for clues of the previous owners too then."

"We did find a clue though." Sensei grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket. "It's a note from one person to another."

"Anything interesting?" Kyoko-chan asked intrigued.

"You should read it. I really don't know what to say honestly."

She handed me a piece of paper. It looked really old, the letters where faded and barely could make the words written on it, and it seemed that it was folded carelessly. The letter said…

Akari, there seems that some people have started to rebel against us. We should start the plan as soon as possible so they can also realize that this path is the best one. This is the best way to protect them. I will always be behind you, helping you as much as I can.

Kyoko.

Did Kyoko-chan wrote this to me? When? I do not remember ever reading this. Maybe she forgot to give it to me. But even then, I'm not sure what is she talking about."I don't remember ever reading this. Kyoko-chan, did you wrote this?

"That does look like my handwriting." She grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it. "But I don't remember ever writing this."

"You can confirm that this is indeed your handwriting, right?" Sensei asked Kyoko-chan.

"Yes. I'm positive this is my handwriting. But like I said, I don't remember ever writing this."

Sensei sighed. "Just as I thought, you don't remember."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have a few theories of what is happening." Sensei said as she put her hand on her chin. "But I do not want to say anything until I have more proof."

If the letter was actually written by Kyoko-chan, then what does it mean? The statue of all of us in the middle of the main island, the amusement club, and this letter now. Someone must have been stalking us for a really long time if they managed to make a replica of the amusement club. And they have to be really skilled to copy Kyoko-chan's letter.

Another option could be that we have been living here for a long time, but the days we have been here do not match. I passed out when I enter Hope's Peak Academy, which means at most, I probably passed out a week. Yet Chinatsu-chan claims that she does have memories within the academy. Maybe we got kidnapped one by one? Or maybe we have….

"Don't worry, Akari." My sister broke my chain of thoughts. "I am pretty sure it was just Monokuma trying to mess with us."

"I-if you say so, Onee-chan."

There wasn't anything else to see. Besides the note, everything was normal inside the storage, plants, seeds, pots, etc. We went to the next and last room. The main office. We met Sakurako-chan and her group inside.

"The Akaza sisters and Toshino-senpai." Himawari-chan talked first. "It's good to know you are all ok."

Kyoko-chan smiled sadly. "Yeah…I guess we are."

The main office was just like any ordinary office. It has some files on what is going around the island, the from the farm progress to how tables were needed. There was also a desktop computer.

Himawari-chan sighed. "We looked every single paper and there is no useful information." She grabbed another piece of paper, reading it. "It's just information about needs on the islands."

My sister grabbed one of the many boxes that where laying there and look inside its contents. "Whoever the previous owner was. They were taking really good care of the islands and their citizens."

"I doubt Mr. Monokuma would leave us a clue." I grabbed another box and started searching its content. "He isn't even answering our questions."

"I just want to get out of the islands as fast as possible." Sakurako-chan said bitterly. "I can't stand staying here."

Poor Sakurako-chan. I can only imagine how she feels. I can barely stand been here, Sakurako-chan must have it worse than any of us. Maybe except Ikeda-senpai.

We kept searching for forty minutes. Just about as we were gonna called it for today, Hanako-chan found something…interesting.

"W-what is t-this?" Hanako-chan was trembling. As if she was scared.

We all got closer to Hanako-chan. "What did you find, Hanako?" Sakurako-chan asked.

She handed us a picture. A picture that had five little girls. One of them was Hanako-chan. The five of them where making a peace sign, smiling at the camera. The scary part of it, it was that the picture was taken in front of this building.

Sakurako-chan also started shaking. "W-w-what is the meaning of this?"

Himawari-chan quickly took the picture from Sakurako-chan's hands. "That's Kaede!"

"Not only that." Hanako-chan continue. "The other three girls are my friends from school before I was recruited for Hope's Peak Academy."

"Hanako!" Himawari-chan yelled. "Do you remember any of this!?"

"N-no!" She shake her head right to left. "I don't remember taking such a picture. And I have not seen my friends every since the day I was suppose to attend Hope's Peak!"

"Yet clearly there's a picture of you with Kaede on the islands!"

"Himawari, calm down!" Sakurako-chan yelled. "She already said that she doesn't remember. Don't pressure her."

Himawari-chan took a deep breath and let it go. "You are right, I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want Kaede to take part in any of this." Her eyes were threatening to cry. "I just hope that bear didn't kidnap her or worse."

"Relax, Furutani-san." My sister tried to calm her down. "Its probably just a falsification of Monokuma."

"..Yeah…You are probably right." She didn't seem to believe it though. I don't blame her. I would react the same way in that situation if it was my sister.

Himawari-chan kept the picture to herself. We continue looking for more clue for the next hour. We didn't find any.

We decided that we should take a break and look for more clues tomorrow. There was nothing more on the second island. We all went in a separate direction after that.

* * *

Location: Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant

Time: 11:30 am

I went to the restaurant to see if Sugiura-senpai and Ikeda-senpai where still there. Opening the door and stepping inside, I only found Sugiura-senpai still sitting in the same table. The plate in front of her was empty. She probably ate it. I'll try and talk to her.

"Sugiura-senpai, do you want to explore the new island with me?" She didn't even seem to acknowledged me. And I don't think it is because of my talent. She is probably still feeling down, not that I can blame her. I have to do something. And I think I know what can I do.

It took me twenty minutes later to go to the store and come back as fast as possible. Sugiura-senpai was still sitting there. I took and deep breath and sat in front of her.

"Here, Senpai." I handed her a pudding. This seemed to work since she look up towards me.

"Akaza….san?" I could barely hear her. "Is that….pudding?"

I nodded. "I promised that we would do this again."

She grabbed the pudding with both her hands. A tear dropped on the pudding. Then another. And then another.

"I miss her so…so much." She whisper so low that I could barely tell what she said. "It doesn't feel like this is real."

"I get what you mean." I responded. "Sometimes I feel that I will wake up at my room. That this is just a nightmare that I can't wake up."

"But this is reality. No matter how much we want to, there's no escaping this." She started sobbing. "She wont come back no matter how much I want to."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It was for the best." She let out a depressing sigh. "It's just a matter of time for every single one of us to die."

"No, Sugiura-senpai. You can't think that way." I grasped both her hands with mine. "We can get out of this island together. All of us."

She frowned at me and raised her voice. "Who are you kidding? You saw what happen, its only a matter of time before we all die."

"Do you think Chitose-senpai would want you to give up?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Think about it, she wanted to get out of the island to get help. She wanted to save us." I smiled. "I am pretty sure she was thinking about her sister and you the most."

She stopped to think for a second.

"Sugiura-senpai, Chitose-senpai is a smart girl. Deep inside, she might have wanted to be caught." I shake my head. "No, I'm positive that she wanted to be stopped and caught. She didn't us to have doubt for each other." I gave the sweetest smile I could make. "Don't waste this second opportunity that she gave you. Fight, senpai. Fight for her, and for yourself."

She started crying again. Except this time, she was smiling. "You are right, Akaza-san. It's going to be hard to keep moving forward. It's going to be even harder to accept the fact that she is not here anymore." She took a deep breath and released the air. "But I will give it my all to move forward. And if you see me falling behind. I hope that you are there to keep me back in tract."

I blushed a bit. "I sure will, Sugiura-senpai."

She giggle a bit. "You can call me Ayano. I've known you for quite a while already."

"Then feel free to call me Akari from now on." I grabbed the pudding and raised it halfway to the air. "For a future with hope."

Ayano-senpai did the same. "For a future with hope."

* * *

Location: 2nd Island

Time: 1:30

I explored the second island again, except this time Ayano-senpai was with me. She decided that she will help us find clues of what is going around here and if there is a way out. She was surprised to see the farm that Mr. Monokuma is taking care of. I explained to her everything that he told us about the farm. In the office, we didn't find any useful information.

Just like the rest of us, she was really surprised when she found the Amusement club building. We have been here for a full minute, waiting for her to recover from the shock.

"I feel that I should not go inside, yet something tells me to go inside."

Ayano-senpai had the same reaction we did. Yet my sister and Chinatsu-chan's sister didn't feel a thing. Is it because we are related to the club in one way or another?

No one was inside the club room. Everyone must have searched inside the club room already.

"You know." Senpai let out a small laugh. "I almost yelled 'Toshino Kyoko' like I always do."

"I guess old habits die hard."

Just as we where about to start searching, the others, except for Ikeda-san, showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Akaza-san and Sugiura-senpai, we were looking for you." Himawari-chan said. "It's good to see you up again, senpai."

"Sorry if I made any of you guys worry this morning."

Sensei patted senpai's head. "It is nothing you should apologize for. It is understandable. Take all the time you need."

"I will. Thank you, sensei."

Nishigaki-sensei pulled a photo and a letter from her lab pocket and lay it on the table. The same table we used to use back at middle school. "Since you probably don't know yet, Suguira-san, I'll give you a fast explanation."

She pointed towards the letter first. "This is a letter that we found in the Office building. The letter seems to be from Toshino-san towards young Akaza-san. And this photo." She pointed towards the photo. "Is a photo that the youngest of the Omuro's siblings appears in with four other girls. One which is the little sister of Furutani-san."

Ayano-senpai grabbed both the photo and the letter. She look at the photo, then read the letter, then look at the photo again, and then the letter. She kept doing it for some time until she finally spoke again. "W-what does this s-suppose to m-m-mean?"

Tomoko-san raise her hand and made a v sign. "We have two theories that we believe are the most likely to be true."

So they where discussing this before. Was it when I was trying to cheer Ayano-senpai?

"Our first theory, and the one that we want to believe, is that Monokuma made a falsification of the photo and the letter. Trying to trick us into believing something that is not true and make us turn against each other."

That makes sense. It could be like another motive like last time.

"The other theory would be that…" She paused to take a breath. "That there are not falsification and, at the very least, all those who are mention here used to be here at the island at some point."

That would also make sense, everything points towards this theory. But I don't have any memories of being here. Kyoko-chan and Hanako-chan also said that they don't remember such thing. I doubt they are lying.

"Akari-san." Ayano-senpai turned towards me. "Do you remember reading this?"

"No."

She turned towards Kyoko-chan. "What about you, Toshino Kyoko. Do you remember ever writing this?"

"I don't remember either."

Ayano-senpai grabbed the picture and looked at it carefully. "I suppose that Omuro-san doesn't remember either then."

Sensei nodded. "Exactly."

"This brings a lot of questions then."

"It does. But there's another issue that we have. It is the reason why everyone is here." Sensei opened the closet of the club room, and from it, she pulled out a small chest box. The top part from it was black and the bottom was white. It also had five keyholes.

"What kind of box is that, sensei?" I asked her, hoping she would have an answer.

"This box was found by Funami-san when she was searching the closet with the Yoshikawa sisters." She passed around the box so everyone could see it.

"I tried to open it." Yui-chan said. "I obviously didn't succeed to open it. It seems that five keys are needed to open it."

The box was still being passed around. I don't know why, I'm getting nervous just seeing the box. And as it gets close to being my turn, my heart starts beating faster and faster.

Himawari-chan was looking at the box from all angles. "Any ideas of what is inside?" She shake the box to see if it made any noise. "It doesn't even make a noise." She passed the box around.

"We have no idea for the moment." Sensei said. "Not even a clue."

Sakurako-chan grabbed the box. "Maybe it has the secrets of how Himawari's boobs are so big." Surprisingly enough, Himawari-chan didn't hit her. If Sakurako-chan is messing around with Himawari-chan again, maybe she probably is walking forward. Like Ayano-senpai.

My sister shook her head. "It doesn't matter what we think its inside. What we need to know is why did Monokuma let something like this for us to find it."

"Maybe a clue he wants us to find?" Hanako-chan said. "He doesn't really try to hide a lot of stuff."

The box was finally passed towards me. Its a simple box. Sure it has Mr. Monokuma's colors on it, but it's still just a box. It wasn't heavy either so its content is light. Then why? Why does this box makes me feel so uncomfortable? Something tells me that the content inside of it should not be open.

"What if we break and see what's inside." Kyoko-chan suggested.

"I don't believe we can." Tomoko-san said. "Monokuma's rule states that destroying his property leads to punishment. And with those colors on the box, its obvious that it is his property."

"Then there's nothing we can do at the moment." Sensei said as a matter of fact. "We should leave the box here until we find a way to pry it open." She took the box from my hands and put it back on the closet. Seeing the box being put back in the closet made me happy. I don't want to see it again if I can help it. "In the mean time, we should go to eat. It's dinner time already.

The rest of the day was a normal day. We all spent the day together talking about our life outside the island. It actually made me happy. Having fun with everyone again is just what I needed. The only bad thing was that Ikeda-san never showed up. She was in her room all day.

By 9:50 pm. We all went to our bedrooms at the hotel. I hope tomorrow we can have a good day like we just had right now. There is still hope. Just about I was about to head to my own room, Ayano-senpai stopped me.

"Akari, I want to say thank you again."

"For what?"

She put her two index fingers together. "For helping me out there. Most probably I wouldn't have move forward without your help."

"Don't mention it. I did what anyone would have done. I like helping my friends."

She gave me a smile, the smile that she always used to have. "Thanks. And remember, 'There's always a miracle.' Don't ever forget that." She left after that.

"There's always a miracle." When I say it, it sounds as if we can actually get out of the island. That there's still hope. I will give my all tomorrow and the following days. Mr. Monokuma wont win. After the first class trial. I am sure that everyone will cooperate together and find a way to leave the island. I'm positive. There's no way we will have another class trial.

"This is an announcement. It is currently 10:00 P.M.. As of right now, nighttime has started. The Monokuma's Fine Food Restaurant, the beach house, and the Office are off limits as soon as no one is inside any of them. Well then, I wish you good night and nice dreams."

After listening to the announcement, I went to sleep.


End file.
